The Potter Brothers and the Secret Keeper
by Den1991
Summary: James Potter II und sein Bruder Albus sehen einem ereignisreichen Schuljahr in Hogwarts entgegen. Was hat der geheimnisvolle Bran damit zu tun und warum ist Ted Lupin mit an Bord? Es gilt einige Geheimnisse zu lüften... Ich bitte um Reviews - Chapter 6 on
1. Eine Begegnung im Zug

_Diese Fanfiction schließt an den Epilog ‚Neunzehn Jahre später' aus ‚Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' an und erzählt die Geschehnisse des dritten Schuljahrs von James Potter und des ersten seines Bruders Albus. Die Charaktere gehören teilweise J.K.Rowling, teilweise basieren sie auf meiner Fantasie. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit und habe dies auch nicht vor_

**Chapter 1 – A Meeting in the Train**

James zog seinen Koffer hinter sich durch den engen Gang des Hogwarts-Express. Rechts von ihm gewährten die Fenster einen Blick auf den Bahnsteig, der an ihnen vorbeizog und langsam verschwand. Er riskierte keinen weiteren Blick. Seine Eltern und Lily waren sicher bereits mit Ron, Hermine und Hugo wieder verschwunden; so war es immer. Die Potters waren bekannt; Harry und Ginny hatten ihr Bestes getan, um ihre Kinder nicht ins Rampenlicht zu stellen, doch für seinen Vater selbst war es zu nervtötend, zu lange an einem überfüllten Bahnsteig zu stehen. James kannte dies schon von den letzten beiden Jahren; immer war seine Familie schnell wieder verschwunden und er war bereits so daran gewöhnt, alleine in den Hogwarts-Express zu steigen, dass er seinen Bruder schon beinahe vergessen hatte.

„Was machst du?", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme von Albus, der hinter ihm durch den Gang hetzte. James rollte kurz mit den Augen, ehe er sich zu seinem kleinen Bruder umdrehte. Er hatte komplett verdrängt, dass er sich während der Fahrt um ihn kümmern sollte. „Komm mit, hier ist ein Abteil frei", meinte er und zog Albus mit sich in dieses. Die Eulen in den Käfigen, die sie bei sich hatten, waren ungewöhnlich ruhig und schienen zu schlafen. Albus hatte seinen Waldkauz Hedwig getauft, nach der Eule, die sein Vater einst besessen hatte. James' Schleiereule hingegen hatte den Namen Errol bekommen; er fand diesen lustig und hatte ihn einmal von seinem Onkel, Ron, gehört.

Der Junge setzte sich; er war seiner Mutter ziemlich ähnlich mit seinen braunen Augen und der selbstbewussten Erscheinung; nur Harrys dunkles, verwuscheltes Haar konnte man bei ihm nicht finden. Albus hingegen hatte nicht nur dieses Merkmal von seinem Vater geerbt; er kam eindeutig nach diesem. Sein Haar war ebenfalls rabenschwarz und seine schlaksige Figur erinnerte ebenso sehr an die letzte Generation wie die leuchtend grünen Augen, die seine Großmutter einst besessen hatte und die eine gewisse Beherrschtheit ausstrahlten. Tatsächlich war er nicht der Typ, der sich gerne stritt; das war eher James' Part, der dadurch sowohl seinem Großvater als auch dessen Freund Sirius ähnelte. Albus machte seinem Namen ebenfalls alle Ehre, er war ein intelligenter und wissbegieriger Junge und wohl der Lieblingsneffe Hermines. Rons Sympathien hingegen lagen mehr bei James; lag es daran, dass der Junge ihn an seine Schulzeit mit Harry erinnerte? Er selbst wusste es nicht und hatte wohl auch kein Interesse daran, es herauszufinden. Er machte sich keine Gedanken darum; seit dem Moment, da er den Hogwarts-Express zum nunmehr dritten Mal betreten hatte, waren seine Gedanken an Hogwarts gefesselt.

„James?", piepste Albus' Stimme vom Sitz gegenüber und der Angesprochene blickte auf. Ein Brummen musste als Antwort ausreichen; er meinte es nicht böse, doch es war nun einmal die Art, wie man kleine Brüder behandelte und sowohl er selbst als auch Albus waren daran gewöhnt. „Die Auswahlzeremonie... Der sprechende Hut", sprach dieser und sah seinen älteren Bruder an. „Tut es weh?" – „Klar doch", meinte James grinsend und sagte nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen sah er zur Abteiltür, die sich gerade öffnete und einen Blick auf das vertraute Gesicht von Rose Weasley, seiner und Albus' Cousine, preisgab. „Kann ich mich zu euch setzen?", fragte sie und James wollte es ihr gerade erlauben, als ihm Albus mit einem hastigen Nicken zuvor kam. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch dieser Ausdruck verschwand sofort wieder aus seinem Gesicht. Nun saßen bereits zwei Wunderkinder in diesem Abteil; zwei Intelligenzbolzen, die beide neu auf Hogwarts waren. Wenn nicht bald jemand aus seinem Jahrgang hier auftauchen würde – am besten jemand, der nicht zur Familie gehörte – dann würde diese Fahrt eine schlimme werden.

Doch sein Wunsch sollte ihm sogleich erfüllt werden; erneut öffnete sich die Tür des Abteils und ein Mädchen mit langem, schmutzig blondem Haar und leicht erstaunt wirkenden Augen trat herein. Im Gegensatz zu Rose fragte sie nicht erst, ob sie sich setzen konnte; stattdessen ließ sie sich direkt neben James nieder. Helena Lovegood war ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten; es fehlten nur noch die Radieschen-Ohrringe und die Halskette aus Butterbierkorken und man hätte sie für Luna halten können. Doch tatsächlich war Helena ziemlich anders; sie war ebenso pfiffig und wortgewandt, doch beiweitem nicht so spleenig und abwesend, und obwohl sie manchmal einige Charakterzüge ihrer Mutter wie zum Beispiel deren Naivität und Leichtgläubigkeit an den Tag legte, war die Ähnlichkeit vor allem äußerlicher Natur. Sie ging wie James nach Gryffindor; allerdings hatte sie noch einen Zwillingsbruder, Noah, welcher das Haus Hufflepuff besuchte. Ihr Vater war sehr früh gestorben und James hatte seinen Namen schon wieder vergessen; er wusste nur, dass Noah und Helena mit ihrer Mutter bei ihrem Großvater Xenophilius gewohnt hatten, da Luna nun den _Klitterer_ leitete und dementsprechend beschäftigt war.

Helena blieb auch weiterhin stumm und blickte James erwartungsvoll an, der nun verstand. „Ähm... Rose, Al, das ist Helena Lovegood. Das ist mein Bruder Albus, nenn ihn Al, und unsere Cousine Rose Weasley." Helenas Gesicht nahm nun einen noch erstaunteren Ausdruck an als zuvor; ihr Mund öffnete sich und ihr Blick war an Rose geheftet. „Weasley? Wie Mad-Ear Weasley? Oh, James, du hat mir nie erzählt, dass du mit Mad-Ear verwandt bist!" James schluckte ein Lachen hinunter. So ging es ihm immer, wenn jemand seinen Onkel George Weasley so nannte, weil er einmal im Kampf gegen Voldemort ein Ohr verloren hatte und es daraufhin durch ein Langziehohr ersetzt hatte, eine eigene Erfindung. „Er ist unser Onkel", meinte er und wollte gerade die Geschichte des sagenumwobenen Ohrs erzählen, als er abermals unterbrochen wurde. Zum dritten Mal öffnete sich die Abteiltür und James rechnete mit dem Servierwagen; er wollte gerade schon sein Geld herausholen, als sein Blick auf das grinsende Gesicht von Ted Lupin fiel, der in der Tür stand, begleitet von der nächsten Weasley, Bills und Fleurs Tochter Victoire. „Teddy!", wurde der Freund der Familie von Albus begrüßt, „Vic! Was macht ihr denn hier?" Teddys grinsendes Gesicht verriet nichts; auch Victoires Lächeln verbarg sämtliche Informationen, die sie hätte geben können. „Kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Hogwarts-intern. Top Secret. Ich habe Bran persönlich versprochen, euch nichts zu sagen." „Wer ist -", wollte James gerade fragen, als Victoire und Ted auch schon wieder in den Gang verschwunden waren.

Sie waren eine ganze Weile unterwegs; jedoch kam ihnen die Reisezeit weit kürzer vor als sie tatsächlich war. Sie spielten Zauberschach oder redeten über das bevorstehende Schuljahr; diskutierten die neuesten Spiele aus der Quidditch-Liga und vor allem Helena erzählte ihnen einige interessante Neuigkeiten, wenn auch gut versteckt zwischen irrelevanten Berichten von Ferienerlebnissen. „... und Noah hat die Verschwinditis bekommen, das sah schlimm aus. Aber Nargel helfen da, sagt meine Mutter. Sie hat die Nargel eingekocht und eine Salbe daraus gemacht; es ist davon zuerst noch schlimmer geworden, aber dann hat das Jucken und das Verschwinden aufgehört. Wir haben es auch McGonagall empfohlen, aber sie meinte, sie hat keine Verschwinditis. Sie sagt, die Gründe für ihren Rücktritt sind _anderer Natur_."

An dieser Stelle des Gesprächs hatte James seinen Kürbissaft beinahe ausgespuckt, diesen Reflex jedoch verhindert und sich stattdessen daran verschluckt. Er sah sich im Abteil um und weder Albus noch Rose schienen überrascht. Anscheinend war er der einzige, der nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts zurückgetreten war. Tausend Fragen kamen ihm in den Kopf. Wer würde neuer Direktor werden? Wer würde Verwandlung unterrichten? Wer würde von nun an Hauslehrer der Gryffindors sein? Er wusste es nicht und doch kam ihm eine Idee. „_Ich habe Bran persönlich versprochen, euch nichts zu sagen."_, kam ihm Teds Stimme ins Gedächtnis und er fragte sich, wer dieser Bran wohl sein konnte. Er hatte diesen Namen noch nie gehört – war es möglicherweise ein neuer Lehrer? Und wenn dem so war, welchen Platz würde er einnehmen? Wenn McGonagall ging, brauchte Hogwarts einen Lehrer für Verwandlung und auch Professor Flitwick war nun endlich in den verdienten Ruhestand getreten. Professor Binns würde wohl noch in alle Ewigkeit unterrichten, doch Hagrid hatte seinen Dienst als Lehrer aufgegeben; das hatte der Halbriese ihnen bei einem Besuch erzählt. Dennoch würde er weiterhin als Wildhüter arbeiten. Außerdem wurde ein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gesucht, da auch nach Voldemorts Sturz kein Lehrer länger als ein Jahr zu bleiben schien. Tatsächlich schien fast das gesamte Kollegium gewechselt zu haben; auch Sprout hatte für Neville Longbottom Platz gemacht und Slughorn war schon vor Jahren abgetreten. Trelawney unterrichtete schon eine Weile nicht mehr; einen neuen Wahrsagelehrer hatte es trotzdem nicht gegeben. Firenze der Zentaur gab nun allein den Unterricht und obwohl der Halbmensch laut seinem Vater in Ordnung war, würde James Wahrsagen nicht belegen. Tatsächlich hatte er sich dafür entschieden, ab dem dritten Jahr den Muggelkundeunterricht zu besuchen – ein äußerst wichtiges Fach, wie die Vergangenheit gezeigt hatte.

Er stand auf, entschuldigte sich kurz bei den anderen und trat hinaus auf den Gang des Hogwarts-Express. Er versank immer tiefer in den Gedanken über die neuen Lehrer. Sein Vater hatte weder etwas von McGonagalls Rücktritt erwähnt, noch hatte er einen Namen genannt. Nur wenige bekannte Gesichter würden ihn in diesem dritten Jahr erwarten. Hagrid würde immer noch da sein und auch Neville, beziehungsweise Professor Longbottom, kannte er. Doch mindestens fünf neue Gesichter würden ihn erwarten und das machte ihm ein wenig Angst. In Gedanken versunken ging er langsam den Gang des Zuges entlang; den Mann einige Meter vor sich bemerkte er erst, als dieser eine Abteiltür vor sich aufzog. James blickte auf; der Mann – war es ein Lehrer? – konnte nicht viel älter als Teddy sein. Er war groß gewachsen und schlank; sein dunkelbraunes Haar war etwas länger als das des Jungen und ziemlich unordentlich und die grünen Augen waren hinter einer Brille verborgen. Dennoch war keine offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater zu erkennen. Im Gegenteil, der Mann war größer und sportlicher gebaut. Er hatte ein markantes Kinn und trug relativ dunkle, warme Kleidung, die seine sanft braungebrannte Haut bedeckte. Er trat in das Abteil ein, das im Gegensatz zu den anderen nicht durchsichtig war. James war sich sicher, dass dies das Abteil der Lehrer sein musste und obwohl er sich ziemlich unsicher war, ob dieser junge Typ schon alt genug zum Unterrichten war, trat er einige Schritte vor und stand nun direkt vor der Tür des Abteils.

„- weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Schulleiter", hörte er eine ihm völlig unbekannte männliche Stimme, die mit Sicherheit dem Typ aus dem Gang gehörte. „Ich befürchte, wir müssen es ausprobieren. Andernfalls hätten wir keine andere Wahl, als alle Erstklässler wieder nach Hause zu schicken", antwortete nun eine Stimme, die tief, ruhig und bestimmt klang und die dem Jungen irgendwoher bekannt vorkam. „Aber wenn es zu Verwechslungen kommt? Was tun wir dann? Ich weiß ja, dass wir es schützen müssen, aber wir können dafür nicht den Besitz von Hogwarts aufs Spiel setzen, geschweige denn die Schüler!" – „Das weiß ich. Aber wir haben keine Wahl. Es ist der beste Schutz, den wir einsetzen können und das ist und bleibt im Moment höchste Priorität. Könnten Sie mir bitte Ted Lupin holen?" Auf diese Frage wurde nicht mehr geantwortet; stattdessen hörte er Schritte und er wusste, dass der Mann wiederkam, um Ted zu holen. Eilig drehte James sich um und rannte wieder zurück zum Abteil; als der junge Mann wieder aus dem Lehrerabteil kam, war er schon verschwunden.

Keuchend kam James wieder am Abteil an. Er sah sich um; nur noch Albus saß hier, Rose und Helena waren verschwunden. „Wo sind die Mädchen?", fragte der junge Potter seinen Bruder. „Sie gehen ihre Umhänge anziehen, wir sind bald da." Tatsächlich konnte James durch das Fenster die vertraute Umgebung von Hogwarts in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Er nickte, sagte jedoch nichts und ging stattdessen wieder hinüber zu seinem Koffer und holte seinen Umhang heraus. Sie zogen sich an und nahmen dann ihre Koffer mit sich hinaus auf den Gang. Es dauerte nicht lange und eine Gestalt trat heran; doch weder Rose noch Helena waren die Unbekannten. Der Junge sah seinem Vater unglaublich ähnlich; das blonde Haar passte zu der bleichen Haut von Scorpius Malfoy. Seine Augen wirkten kalt und obwohl James' und Albus' Familie schon lange keine Abneigung mehr gegenüber den Malfoys hegte, schien eine gewisse Distanz zu herrschen. „Malfoy!", begrüßte den Jungen eine weibliche Stimme hinter den Potter-Brüdern und James brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, um Rose zu erkennen. „Hm", brummte Scorpius ohne etwas zu sagen. Offensichtlich hatte auch Malfoy nicht versäumt, seinen Sohn vor einer zu engen Freundschaft mit den Potters und Rose gewarnt, obwohl die Familien nun eine relativ gute Freundschaft verband. „Schöne Ferien gehabt?", fragte Albus mit ungewöhnlich freundlicher Stimme und James war sich sicher, dass er einen zukünftigen Slytherin sicherlich nicht so behandelt hätte. Scorpius jedoch schien gar nicht auf diese Geste zu reagieren; er hatte offensichtlich Angst davor, sich vor seinen baldigen Slytherin-Freunden zu blamieren, die rings um ihn standen. Dennoch ließ sich Rose davon nicht beirren; ihr Lächeln war unverändert und James schluckte ein Lachen herunter. Sie hatten Scorpius schon einmal gesehen; sein Vater traf sich öfter wegen irgendwelcher Besprechungen mit Harry. Die Weasleys hingegen sahen Draco Malfoy nur selten und so hatten sie dessen Sohn auch noch nie getroffen. Rose mochte denken, dass Scorpius arrogant war – James und auch Albus fanden sein Verhalten eher belustigend. Er wollte nicht freundlich sein, denn das gehörte sich für einen Reinblüter nun einmal nicht. Immer noch ein verbreiteter Irrtum, wie Harry seinen Kindern erklärt hatte, doch trotzdem konnte James nicht verleugnen, dass eine kleine Feindschaft mit den Slytherins durchaus dazu gehörte.

„Was ist, Malfoy, hat dir jemand den Mund zugeklebt?", fragte er neckend und erhielt als Antwort einen leicht irritierten Blick. „Manchmal ist es schlauer, seine Klappe zu halten, Potter." James zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ganz schön mutig, sich als schlau zu bezeichnen, wenn man noch gar nicht mal angenommen ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht schicken sie dich wieder nach Hause, wegen mangelndem Talent?" „Wenn ich dich sehe, lässt es mich hoffen, dass die... _Ansprüche_ hier nicht zu hoch für mich sind. Glaub mir, Potter, das schaffe ich." Scorpius Stimme klang ziemlich überzeugend und wenn James das relativ stabile Verhältnis ihrer Väter nicht gekannt hätte, hätte er Verdacht geschöpft, dass der Junge es ernst meinte. Doch noch ehe er eine Antwort geben konnte, kam der Hogwarts-Express zum stehen. Die Türen öffneten sich und der Strom der Schüler zwang die vier dazu, ihre Koffer zu nehmen und den Zug zu verlassen.

Auf dem Gleis angekommen, blieb James erst einmal stehen. Etwas weiter den Weg entlang sah er schon die pferdelosen Kutschen, die seines Wissens nach von Thestralen gezogen wurden. Als Albus neben ihn trat, sah er auch schon Helena und ihren Zwillingsbruder Noah auf sie zukommen. „Erstklässler! Erstklässler hierher!", hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme und selbst in der Dunkelheit erkannte James ohne Probleme die enorme Gestalt des Halbriesen Rubeus Hagrid, seines Zeichens Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Albus blickte unsicher zu seinem Bruder, ehe dieser mit einem Nicken zeigte, dass er gehen sollte. Noch einmal lächelte der jüngere der Potter-Brüder Helena und Noah zu und verließ die Gruppe dann für eine Fahrt über den See.


	2. Der neue Sprechende Hut

Hier nach ewiger Wartezeit das zweite Kapitel. Kapitel 3 ist ebenfalls schon fertig, bei vielen Reviews gibt es das auch bald. Übrigens möchte ich anmerken, dass durchaus Unterschiede zum Epilog auftauchen können. So ist Ted in Band 7 am Bahnhof, um Victoire 'zu verabschieden', d.h. sie hat noch ein Jahr auf Hogwarts vor sich. Hier ist sie allerdings bereits fertig. ;)

**Chapter 2 – The new Sorting Hat**

James, Noah und Helena gingen in die andere Richtung, direkt auf die pferdelosen Kutschen zu. Der Potter-Nachkömmling wandte sich nun dem Hufflepuff zu und grinste; die Lovegood-Zwillinge gehörten wohl zweifelsohne zu seinen besten Freunden in Hogwarts und Noah war ein Kamerad und Verbündeter. Tatsächlich waren sich die beiden ziemlich ähnlich, sie vergnügten sich gerne und ließen die Regeln manchmal auch außer Acht. „Wo warst du vorhin im Zug?", fragte James seinen Freund und Noah rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hab euch gesucht", meinte er. „Schwesterherz war ja plötzlich verschwunden und bis ich euer Abteil gefunden hatte, waren die Mädchen schon wieder am Abhauen und ich habe nur noch einen Jungen gesehen, der sagte, ihr seid da gewesen. Übrigens; froh, deinen Bruder in Hogwarts zu haben?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und James ließ ein genervtes Stöhnen hören. Während sie in die Kutsche kletterten, warf er einen Blick über die Schulter, doch die Erstklässler waren wohl schon mit Hagrid in Richtung des Schwarzen Sees verschwunden. „Wie waren die Ferien?", fragte er Noah beiläufig, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Oh, abgesehen davon, dass ich eine ansteckende Krankheit bekommen habe und eine Salbe aus gekochten Nargeln mich vor dem St.Mungo gerettet hat? Ganz wunderbar", meinte er sarkastisch. „Wer war der Junge vorhin im Zug? Der, der mir gesagt hat, ihr wärt da gewesen?" „Albus", gähnte James, „mein Bruder. Dann war vorher noch Rose da, Rose Weasley, unsere Cousine." „Ja, und sie ist verwandt mit Mad-Ear! James ist mit ihm verwandt!", warf Helena aufgeregt ein und doch schien Noah nicht halb so aufgeregt deshalb zu sein wie sie. Er hatte von Lunas Erziehung eindeutig weniger abbekommen als seine Schwester; diese hatte eines mit ihrer Mutter gemein: Beide zeigten eine ungeheure Begeisterung für völlig uninteressante und banale Dinge.

James gähnte; er wartete geradezu darauf, dass sich die Kutsche in Bewegung setzte, als die Tür aufging und erneut ein bekanntes Gesicht eindrang: wieder war es das von Teddy Lupin, der heute raspelkurze, dunkelblonde Haare trug. Reflexartig schoss dem Jungen ein Gedanke in den Kopf; sollte er Ted fragen, was er mit dem Schulleiter besprochen hatte? Vielleicht würde ihm dies dabei helfen zu erraten, wo er dessen Stimme bereits einmal gehört hatte... Noch immer fragte er sich, ob Bran vielleicht eben jener Schulleiter aus dem Lehrerabteil war; doch noch nie hatte er diesen Namen gehört und so verwarf er diese Idee wieder. Doch wer verbarg sich dann dahinter und warum war Teddy überhaupt hier? „Oh. Entschuldigung." Teds Stimme kam erst verzögert in sein Bewusstsein und noch ehe er auch nur eine einzige seiner Fragen stellen konnte, war der Metamorphmagus auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Weißt du, wer das war?", hörte er Helenas Frage in seinem Ohr, doch antworten konnte er nicht mehr darauf. Stimmen waren von draußen zu hören; eine war die von Ted und die andere offensichtlich die des Mannes aus dem Lehrerabteil; der Mann mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren und der dunklen Kleidung. „Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst, Ted?", fragte der Mann und sofort war Teddy Lupins Antwort zu hören. „Wenn nicht, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht hier, nicht wahr? Hör zu, ich habe mich angeboten und dabei bleibt es. Aber du, du solltest dir das noch einmal überlegen, Bran. Du musst dich da nicht einmischen, einer allein reicht dafür -" – „Nein, tut er nicht! Du bist dir der Gefahr nicht bewusst, Ted. Das ist kein netter Abenteuerurlaub für dich und Mademoiselle Weasley. Hier geht es um weit mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst!"

Mehr bekam James von dem Gespräch nicht mit, denn die Kutschen hatten sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Auch Noah und Helena hatten es wohl mitbekommen, und Helena war wohl auch der Name Bran aufgefallen. Das war also derjenige, dem Ted versprochen hatte, nichts zu sagen. Er hatte sich für etwas angeboten und Bran war sich nicht sicher, ob er es allein schaffen konnte... Doch was war diese Aufgabe, für die Teddy ausgewählt worden war? Ein ratloser Blick von den Zwillingen verriet ihm, dass keiner in der Kutsche einen Verdacht hatte, was dies bedeutete. „Wer ist dieser Bran?", fragte Noah und James zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum war Albus jetzt nicht bei ihnen? Sein kleiner Bruder las so gut wie jedes Buch und wenn Bran irgendein bekannter Zauberer war – was James aufgrund des geringen Alters des Mannes für unwahrscheinlich hielt – dann würde Albus es wissen. Naja, nur noch eine halbe Stunde Geduld und es war soweit. Langsam rollten die pferdelosen Kutschen den Weg zum Schloss hinauf...

Albus lief eilig hinter Hagrid her; immer darauf bedacht, Schritt zu halten. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Gruppe der etwa dreißig Erstklässler hatte den See erreicht. Sechs kleine und ein größeres Boot waren in Ufernähe platziert, bereit um bestiegen zu werden. Hagrid selbst nahm sich das große Boot und füllte es schon allein aus. Albus sprang sofort in das Boot, das dem des Wildhüters am nächsten war. Ihm folgten zwei Jungen, von denen einer mausbraunes und der andere strohblondes Haar besaß; ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen und Scorpius Malfoy. Die Boote setzten sich in Bewegung und dem Jungen fiel auf, dass die Boote offensichtlich verzaubert worden waren: Von außen wirkten sie viel zu klein, als dass sie mehr als zwei Personen tragen könnten, doch der Innenraum schien weit geräumiger zu sein. „Na, schon aufgeregt?", sprach ihn nun Hagrid von dem großen Boot aus an, das seinem am nächsten war. Er nickte und blickte zu dem gewaltigen Mann auf, senkte den Blick dann jedoch wieder auf die Wasseroberfläche. Hatte er gerade etwas von der Dunkelheit des Sees aus funkeln sehen? Sicher hatte er sich dies nur eingebildet. Doch viel Zeit, um darüber nachzugrübeln, blieb ihm nicht. Zu schnell bewegten sich die Boote über das Wasser und der Elfjährige fragte sich sogleich, von wem oder was sie angetrieben wurden – konnten Thestrale auch schwimmen?

„Hagrid?", versuchte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Halbriesen auf sich zu lenken, ohne dass die anderen im Boot allzu viel davon mitbekamen. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich aus dem Boot und wäre beinahe ausgerutscht, doch sein Griff war fest und seine Füße blieben auf ebenso solidem Grund. „Kannst du mir sagen, ob du einen Bran kennst?", fragte er ihn fast schon schüchtern, als ihm Teds Worte von vorhin wieder einfielen. Hagrid blickte ihn ein wenig überrascht an; eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen schien ein Stück nach oben zu wandern. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa Bran Corey?" – „Ja, kann sein, aber wer ist-", setzte Albus an, doch abrupt verstummte er. Ein neugieriges, bleiches Gesicht war in Hörweite gekommen. „Hallo, Potter", begrüßte ihn die nun nur noch halb so arrogante Stimme von Scorpius Malfoy. Natürlich, nun waren keine Slytherins in der Nähe, vor denen er seine Familienehre wahren musste. Doch Albus war nicht der Typ, der besonders nachtragend war, und so hatte er Scorpius' provozierendes Verhalten im Hogwarts-Express bereits wieder vergessen.

„Hallo, Scorpius." Im Gegensatz zu dem Blondschopf begrüßte ihn Albus mit dem Vornamen und der Sohn Draco Malfoys konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Jedoch sagte er nichts, was dem Lärmpegel allerdings keinen Abbruch machte. Nicht nur, dass aus den anderen Booten reichliche Gespräche herauszuhören waren; das dunkelhaarige Mädchen gesellte sich nun ebenfalls zu den Jungs, so dass Albus das Gespräch mit Hagrid vorerst wohl komplett vergessen konnte. Doch die Enttäuschung darüber wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen; lächelnd begrüßte er das Mädchen und selbst Scorpius konnte sich zu einem mehr oder weniger freundlichen ‚Hallo' durchringen. Das Mädchen jedoch schien nicht annähernd so schüchtern und zurückhaltend zu sein. „Hey, ich bin Tracey", schoss sie gleich drauf los und noch ehe auch Albus sich vorstellen konnte, fing das quirlige Mädchen gleich wieder an zu reden. „Ich glaube, ich komme nach Ravenclaw; meine ganze Familie war da. Und ihr? Wie heißt ihr?", fragte sie nun mit forderndem Blick, als ob sie bereits seit Minuten auf eine Antwort wartete. „Scorpius Malfoy", brummte eben dieser neben Albus und er war darüber so überrascht, dass sein dahingemurmeltes „Albus" beinahe unterzugehen schien. Doch Tracey musste es gehört haben, denn sogleich fing sie wieder an zu sprechen. „Albus? Wie Albus Dumbledore?" Al nickte und er war froh, nicht auch noch seinen Nachnamen verraten zu haben, sonst hätte er wohl ein Interview über seinen Vater geben müssen. Doch zu seinem Glück kam Tracey nicht dazu, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Die Boote waren auf der anderen Seite des Sees angekommen.

Den Erstklässlern bot sich ein beeindruckender Anblick. Für die älteren Schüler mochte es vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so interessant sein, doch nach einer Fahrt über den Schwarzen See kam einem Hogwarts bei Nacht noch viel imposanter vor als sonst. Die Lichter, die vom Schlossinneren nach außen schienen, waren nur schwach und Albus konnte keines der Fenster der Großen Halle zuordnen. Dennoch war es auf dem Vorplatz, auf dem sie sich nun befanden, hell genug, um die nähere Umgebung problemlos erkennen zu können. Der Weg, der von Hogsmeade hinauf aufs Schloss führte, lag auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses und so würde Albus seinen Bruder wohl frühestens bei der Auswahlzeremonie wieder sehen.

„Corey ist noch nicht da... Wo steckt der Kerl bloß?", hörte der junge Potter den Wildhüter murmeln. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er noch nichts über eben jenen Bran Corey erfahren hatte und dies schleunigst nachholen sollte. Instinktiv sah er sich nach Tracey, dem Mädchen aus dem Boot, um, doch sie schien bereits in ein Gespräch mit einem großen, blonden Jungen vertieft zu sein. Beruhigt trat der Elfjährige zu Hagrid hinüber. „Hagrid? Du wolltest mir noch erzählen, wer dieser Bran ist... Bran Corey." „Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?", war nur die kurze Antwort des Halbriesen und Al seufzte. „Bitte, Hagrid." „Tut mir Leid, aber viel kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Alles, was ich weiß, wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, glaub mir." Zufrieden war Al mit dieser Antwort nicht – doch er kannte Hagrid gut genug um zu wissen, dass er ihm liebend gerne mehr erzählt hätte, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Doch in diesem Falle musste er sich damit einfach zufrieden geben.

„Hagrid!", unterbrach plötzlich die Stimme eines Mannes das holprige Gespräch. „Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat." „Kein Problem", meinte Hagrid nur und warf Albus einen viel sagenden Blick zu, den dieser sofort richtig deutete. Das musste also Bran Corey sein; dieser Mann sah tatsächlich so aus, als könne er mit Teddy Lupin befreundet sein. Albus hatte weder die Begegnung im Zug noch Teds Gespräch mit Bran vor der Kutsche mitbekommen und so kannte er Corey bisher nur vom Namen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich diesen Mann so oder so ähnlich vorgestellt, doch er war sich sicher, ihn nie gesehen zu haben. Wer auch immer Bran Corey war, er tauchte nicht in einem wichtigen Buch auf, das Al gelesen hatte. Auch in keinem der Schulbücher wurde er erwähnt...

„Kommt bitte mit", erklang nun die helle Stimme des Mannes, der sich soeben in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. „Ich werde euch nun in die Große Halle führen, wo ihr in eure Häuser eingeteilt werdet. Willkommen in Hogwarts."

James bekam währenddessen von alledem nichts mit und hatte auch schon fast das mitgehörte Gespräch von Ted und diesem Bran vergessen. Die gesamte Fahrt hoch zum Schloss hatten sie damit verbracht, über die Ferien und andere wichtige Dinge zu sprechen. Noah empörte sich darüber, dass England die Qualifikation für die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft nächsten Sommer nur knapp erreicht hatte, Helena erzählte von diversen Gerüchten, wer der neue Schulleiter sein würde (diese Gerüchte waren natürlich allesamt im Klitterer veröffentlicht worden), und James berichtete ausführlich von dem Mann im Zug, welcher wohl eben dieser Bran war, der vorhin mit Teddy Lupin gesprochen hatte. So hatten sie das Ende des kurzen Weges schneller erreicht, als sie erwartet hatten, und während sie ausstiegen und den gewohnten Weg ins Innere des Schlosses liefen, murmelten sie noch immer. Erst als sie die Große Halle erreicht hatten, verstummten sie vorerst und suchten sich ihre Plätze. Noah verabschiedete sich von seiner Schwester und James und machte sich auf in Richtung der Hufflepuffs, während der Schwarzhaarige gemeinsam mit Helena zwei Plätze bei den Gryffindors suchte.

Sein Blick schweifte sofort hinüber zum Lehrertisch, doch es waren noch einige Plätze frei. Ganz in der Mitte stand wie immer der große Stuhl des Schulleiters, der im Moment jedoch nicht besetzt war. Links daneben war ebenfalls ein freier Platz, während auf der rechten Seite ein Mann mit kurzem braunem Haar saß, welches an der einen oder anderen Stelle bereits einige graue Strähnen aufwies. Neben diesem Lehrer saß eine bekannte Gestalt – Neville Longbottom, welcher dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts unterrichten sollte. Zwei Plätze links des Schulleiterstuhls, direkt neben dem freien Platz, wurde ein weiterer großer Stuhl soeben von Rubeus Hagrid besetzt, der auch als Wildhüter weiterhin an den Festlichkeiten teilnahm. Am rechten Rand des Tisches war Firenze der Zentaur zu sehen, der sonst nur sehr selten in die Halle kam und den Blick sehnsüchtig nach oben richtete und die verzauberte Decke anstarrte, welche den Sternenhimmel zeigte. Links von Firenze saß Gary Brucks, der seit Slughorns Abtreten vor Jahren Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Eine etwas korpulentere, rothaarige Frau saß links neben Hagrid; sie war James ebenfalls noch unbekannt. Das letzte neue Gesicht der Runde bildete eine weitere Dame, die bereits ziemlich in die Jahre gekommen zu sein schien; sie schien mindestens so alt wie Hagrid zu sein.

„Wer das wohl alles ist? Was die unterrichten werden?", fragte er nun Helena, doch die schien nicht ganz so ratlos zu sein wie er. „Das da ist Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche", meinte sie mit einem Nicken zu der älteren Dame. „Mum hatte vor kurzem ein Interview mit ihr über Nargel. Sie übernimmt wohl Hagrids Posten, aber sie ist verrückt. Sie ist eine von denen, die noch immer nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass es Nargel tatsächlich gibt." James zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ah ja. Und wer ist das?", fragte er und machte deutlich, dass er den Mann mit den grauen Strähnen meinte. „Ich weiß seinen Namen nicht,", meinte Helena, „aber ich weiß, dass er nicht Zauberkunst unterrichtet. Das ist der Job der einen rothaarigen Frau. Sie ist echt bekannt, weißt du? Anna Francis. Sie hat irgendeinen Spruch erfunden, der Blei in Gold verwandelt... Oder umgekehrt? Ich weiß es nicht mehr." „Blei in Gold. Ganz sicher? Ich glaube, du verwechselst da was." „Nein, ganz sicher, das ist -"

„Dürfte ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?", unterbrach sie plötzlich die tiefe, beruhigende Stimme eben jenes Mannes, den er im Lehrerabteil des Zuges gehört hatte und den Bran als Schulleiter bezeichnet hatte – McGonagalls Nachfolger. Sofort blickte James zum Lehrertisch und wirkte sofort überrascht. Das war tatsächlich – „Kingsley Shacklebolt!", flüsterte Helena aufgeregt. „Der ehemalige Zaubereiminister!" Ja, es war Kingsley Shacklebolt – ehemaliger Mitkämpfer gegen Voldemort, früherer Zaubereiminister und nun Schulleiter von Hogwarts. „Ich möchte euch das diesjährige Lehrerkollegium vorstellen. Adam Trust wird von nun an Verwandlung unterrichten und somit auch den Posten des Hauslehrers von Gryffindor übernehmen." Der Mann mit den grauen Strähnen stand kurz auf und erntete Beifall. „Anna Francis" – der Beifall ging bei ihr schon jetzt los – „ist die neue Lehrerin für Zauberkunst. Außerdem wird sie für die Geschicke des Hauses Ravenclaw verantwortlich sein. Neville Longbottom wird indes den Posten des Hauslehrers von Hufflepuff übernehmen und außerdem das Fach Kräuterkunde unterrichten." Auch Neville stand nun auf und hätte einer seiner früheren Mitschüler seine Selbstsicherheit gesehen, wäre der Unterschied wohl mehr aufgefallen.

„Leider wird Rubeus Hagrid seinen Posten als Lehrer für die Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe niederlegen. Er wird uns nur noch als Wildhüter zur Verfügung stehen. Seinen Lehrauftrag übernimmt Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche." Auch für die beiden gab es Applaus. Die übrigen Lehrer wurden nicht vorgestellt; sie waren den meisten ohnehin bereits bekannt. Dennoch fehlte Bran; auch Ted Lupin war nicht zu sehen. Ein Platz am Lehrertisch war noch frei und selbst wenn in diesem Moment die Flügeltür nicht aufgegangen wäre, hätte James auf den Aufenthaltsort des unbekannten Mannes setzen können.

Da war er: Bran, der dunkelhaarige, junge Mann vor einer ganzen Schar von Erstklässlern. James fiel auf, dass der Sprechende Hut noch gar nicht platziert worden war und doch war sein Blick woanders; schnell entdeckte er Albus und grinste ihm zu. Dieser schien sichtlich nervös zu sein und James bereute ein wenig, dass er seine Angst nur noch weiter geschürt hatte. Die Gruppe war inzwischen vorne angekommen und Shacklebolt hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Es war wieder relativ laut geworden und so konnte James die Worte nicht verstehen, die er murmelte, doch kurz darauf war der Stuhl mit dem Hut erschienen. „Lasst die Zeremonie beginnen!", waren die letzten Worte des Direktors, ehe er sich wieder setzte und Bran das Wort erteilte.

„Mein Name ist Bran Corey. Ich werde dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr einige Fragen habt, doch dafür ist jetzt nicht die Zeit. Ich werde nun erst einmal mit der Auswahl beginnen. Abbes, Jerome!" „Was ist mit dem Lied?", warf James sofort flüsternd ein. Der Hut hatte diesmal nicht gesungen; sofort hatte die Auswahl begonnen und doch schien dies Helena mal wieder kaum zu beeindrucken. „Das ist nicht derselbe Hut. Schau mal genau hin, da sind gar keine Flicken!" Und sie hatte Recht. Der Sprechende Hut war durch eine neue Version ersetzt worden, die wesentlich neuer und sauberer wirkte. James hatte keinerlei Erklärung dafür und ausnahmsweise schien auch Helena ratlos. Doch ihre Unaufmerksamkeit wurde schnell bestraft, denn soeben war Scorpius an die Reihe gekommen.

„Malfoy, Scorpius!"

„SLYTHERIN!"

Unbeeindruckt davon, verfolgte der Gryffindor nur halbherzig die Zeremonie und wartete, bis die Schlange immer kleiner wurde. Schließlich waren nur zwei Personen für ihn wichtig, deren Auswahl er nicht verpassen wollte.

„Potter, Albus Severus!"

Bei diesem Namen verstummte für einen Moment jegliches Gemurmel, wie es auch bei James' Zeremonie gewesen war.

Albus zitterte ein wenig, als er sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass mit dem Hut etwas nicht stimmte; sein Vater hatte ihn als viel älter und kaputter beschrieben. Dieser Hut war neu und ordentlich und schien gar nicht ausgeleiert; im Gegenteil schien er sogar perfekt zu passen.

„Na, was haben wir denn da? Potters kleinen Jungen, was?"

Albus gab keine Antwort. _Ich will zu James,_ dachte er. _Ich will nach Gryffindor._

„Gryffindor, hä? Dein Bruder ist also da? Tut mir leid, Junge, aber bei mir läuft es ein wenig anders. Du kommst dahin, wo du hin passt.

„Ich passe nach Gryffindor!", murmelte Al.

„Meinst du? Soll ich dir das Gegenteil beweisen? Von mir aus geh dorthin, aber komm nicht zu mir, wenn du im Schatten stehst..."

„Das werde ich nicht!"

„Na gut... GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis der Sprechende Hut dieses Wort ausrief und er sich zu Helena und James setzen konnte.

Klatschend empfing dieser seinen kleinen Bruder. „Was hat dich aufgehalten?", fragte er, doch erhielt er keine Antwort.

„Simmons, Tracey!", ging es mit dem Mädchen aus dem Boot weiter.

„RAVENCLAW!"

„Soaney, Ryan!"

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

„Toal, Henry!"

„SLYTHERIN!"

„Weasley, Rose!"

„GRYFFINDOR!"

„Keine Überraschung!", meinte James und zögerte nicht lange, als sich wenige Momente später sowohl Rose als auch das Essen am Tisch befanden und die Zeit der Auswahl und langen Reden vorüber war.


	3. Neville und Ted

**Chapter 3 - Neville and Ted**

Am nächsten Morgen war Al einer der Ersten, die wach waren. Er zog sich an und verließ so ruhig wie möglich den Schlafsaal, den sich er und vier weitere Erstklässler teilten, die gestern ebenfalls nach Gryffindor eingeteilt worden waren. Mit zwei von ihnen – Todd McMichaels und Eric Brooks – hatte er sich bereits gestern unterhalten. Todds Eltern waren Muggel, während Erics Mutter, eine Hexe, ihn allein erzog. Sein Vater war ein Squib und lebte getrennt von seiner Familie in London. Eric sah ihn nur selten. Todd schwärmte anscheinend für Basketball, während Eric diesen Muggelsport nicht einmal kannte. Eric fand es ätzend, jetzt in die Schule gehen zu müssen – Todd hingegen, der bereits einige Zeit auf seiner Grundschule verbracht hatte, freute sich schon auf den ‚aufregenden Unterricht'. Verständlich, dachte Al. Hätte er erst vor kurzem von seiner magischen Veranlagung erfahren, wäre er sicher genauso aufgeregt gewesen wie Eric. Doch auch so konnte er nicht gerade behaupten, von keinerlei Nervosität geplagt zu sein. Heute war sein erster Schultag; er würde endlich lernen zu zaubern.

Als erstes Fach an diesem Morgen würde ihn Kräuterkunde erwarten; vor diesem Fach brauchte er sich wenigstens nicht allzu sehr zu fürchten. Immerhin kannte er den Lehrer bereits persönlich und wusste, dass er es mit einem netten Menschen zu tun hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sich Neville in den letzten zwanzig Jahren kaum verändert. Er war selbstsicherer geworden, doch von seiner freundlichen und hilfsbereiten Art hatte er nichts verloren. Sein Vater hatte Al einmal erzählt, dass Neville einen grundlegenden Anteil an seinem Sieg über Voldemort gehabt hatte und dass er ohne diesen Freund sicher nicht mehr am Leben gewesen wäre. Dennoch konnte der Erstklässler dies nur schwer glauben. Neville – oder Professor Longbottom – hatte zwar viel von seiner trotteligen Art ablegen können, doch als einen Helden konnte man sich ihn noch immer nur schwer vorstellen.

„Al! Guten Morgen!", hörte er die Stimme von James hinter sich, der anscheinend gerade aus dem Schlafsaal der Drittklässler in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. „Morgen", begrüßte er seinen großen Bruder gähnend. Tatsächlich war es noch ein wenig früh und sie würden wohl ein gemütliches Frühstück genießen können. „Was hast du jetzt?", fragte Al seinen großen Bruder und bekam erst einmal einen gelangweilten Blick zurück. „Verwandlung", meinte er, „bei diesem Trust..." Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich ein wenig und wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Und danach dunkle Künste bei unserem guten Freund Bran Corey. Apropos, hast du Ted irgendwo gesehen?" Al schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist gestern Abend nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Ich frag mich langsam echt, was er hier macht. Er scheint diesen Corey ja immerhin gut zu kennen..." „Ja, kann schon sein. Im Moment interessiert mich eher, wo diese treulose Tomate steckt... Da ist einmal ein bekanntes Gesicht hier und dann taucht er unter, als wäre er wegen etwas Wichtigem da." „Das _ist_ er, falls du ihm nicht zugehört hast. Es ist Top Secret – und er erledigt es für diesen Corey." „Hmm... Machen wir uns darüber keine Gedanken. So wie ich Teddy kenne, haben wir ihn sicher schon gesehen. Du weißt doch – wenn er es nicht will, erkennt man ihn auch nicht. Lass uns einfach mal runter zum Frühstück gehen." „Aber wollen wir denn nicht auf Helena-" „Ach, lass die mal schlafen. Wenn wir warten, verpassen wir das halbe Essen."

Unten angekommen war Teddy Lupin wieder einmal nicht zu sehen. Am Lehrertisch war ein Stuhl mehr als noch am Abend zuvor und so konnten sich die Brüder sicher sein, dass ihr Freund bald auftauchen und auch dort essen würde; doch noch war er nicht hier. Shacklebolt schien in ein Gespräch mit Anna Francis, der Zauberkunstlehrerin, vertieft zu sein. Damit waren sie wohl so ziemlich die Einzigen in der Großen Halle, denn um diese Uhrzeit waren die meisten Schüler noch am Anziehen oder im Bett und so war es verhältnismäßig ruhig. Naja, das hatte Albus zumindest gedacht.

„Albus! Hey, hier drüben! Oh, warte, ich komm zu dir!", rief eine Stimme, deren Herkunft er gerade nicht ausmachen konnte und doch war er sicher, dass sie ihm bekannt vorkam. Unangenehm bekannt, wie er einen Moment später feststellte. Vor ihm stand Tracey Simmons, die dunkelhaarige Plaudertasche aus dem Boot, die gestern nach Ravenclaw gekommen war – nach eigener Aussage wie ihre ganze Familie. „Oh, hey, Tracey", begrüßte er sie so höflich er konnte und ignorierte den fragenden Blick von James. „Na, Albus, freust du dich schon?" Nun war er derjenige, der leicht verwirrt dreinblickte. „Freuen? Worauf?" „Na, wir haben doch gleich zusammen Unterricht, schon vergessen?" „Was?", war die einzige Antwort und verwirrt kramte er seinen Stundenplan aus seiner Hosentasche. Tatsächlich, Kräuterkunde würden die Ravenclaws und Gryffindors gemeinsam verbringen. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend suchte er auch nach Stunden mit Scorpius und den anderen Slytherins, doch diese würden erst morgen stattfinden, in Verwandlung. „Ähm, ja, ich freu mich schon. Bis nachher dann!" Unauffällig zog er James am Ärmel und schritt hastig in Richtung Gryffindor-Tisch davon. „Wer war DAS denn?", fragte der ältere Potter grinsend. „Frag bitte nicht", stöhnte Al und nahm sich ein Marmeladentoast.

Albus konnte nur hoffen, dass er mit Tracey in Kräuterkunde möglichst nicht zu tun hatte, doch ließ sich das vermeiden? Wohl eher nicht und so konnte der Elfjährige nur hoffen, dass wenigstens Nevilles Unterricht den Start in seinen allerersten Schultag erleichtern würde. Er lief allein zu den Gewächshäusern hinunter; weder Todd noch Eric hatten sich bisher blicken lassen und da er keinerlei Lust hatte, mit der quasselnden Tracey mehr Zeit als nötig zu verbringen, war er einfach schon mal aufgebrochen. Er war etwas früh dran, doch er hatte bemerkt, dass in Gewächshaus Zwei, wo sie Kräuterkunde haben sollten, bereits jetzt reger Betrieb herrschte. Und tatsächlich: Als er unten ankam, sah er niemand anderen als Neville Longbottom, der gerade dabei war, einige ziemlich unterschiedlich aussehende Pflanzen in verschieden große Töpfe zu stecken. „Hallo... Professor", begrüßte Al ihn etwas unsicher und sah, dass er der Erste war. Als Neville ihn sah, wurde sein Grinsen erst einmal breit. „Hey", begrüßte er ihn. „Solange keiner dabei ist, kannst du mich ruhig ganz normal ansprechen, Al", meinte er zwinkernd. „Okay", antwortete der Angesprochene sichtlich erleichtert. „Was machst du da?" „Ich bereite euren Unterricht vor", meinte der Lehrer ohne mit seiner Arbeit aufzuhören. „Mit diesen Teilen beschäftigen wir uns dieses Jahr." Interessiert beäugte Albus die Pflanzen und wollte sie bereits in seinem Exemplar von _Tausend Zauberkräuter und –Pilze_ nachschlagen, als Neville sich erneut zu Wort meldete. „Warte mal noch damit", meinte er lächelnd. „Ich erzähl euch noch genug darüber." „Okay", meinte er und legte das Buch wieder in seine Tasche zurück.

In den nächsten Minuten füllte sich das Gewächshaus mit den Gryffindors und Ravenclaws; sowohl Eric und Todd als auch Tracey gesellten sich zu Albus und als es schließlich halb neun schlug, konnte Neville – Professor Longbottom – die Stunde rechtzeitig beginnen. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte er die Klasse freundlich und gelassen und auch seine erste Frage ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Kennt irgendjemand von euch eine der Pflanzen hinter mir?" Sofort schnellte die Hand eines blonden Jungen in die Höhe, der nicht weit von Albus entfernt stand. Er kannte ihn nicht; der Junge musste also aus Ravenclaw sein. „Ja? Sagst du mir bitte deinen Namen?" „Ich heiße Michael Evans, Sir. Das dort hinten ist Flussgras!" Er deutete auf ein ziemlich langweilig aussehendes Stück einer Pflanze, die sich nicht von gewöhnlichem Gras zu unterscheiden schien. „Richtig. Fünf Punkte für... Ravenclaw, nehme ich an? Gut. Kann mir vielleicht auch jemand sagen, für welchen seltenen Trank dieses Gras benötigt wird und es deshalb trotz seines häufigen Vorkommens wertvoll macht?" Diesmal war die Hand eines Gryffindor-Mädchens oben – erst jetzt bemerkte Albus Rose. „Ja, Miss Weasley?" „Es ist der Vielsaft-Trank, Sir", meinte sie, jedoch nicht ohne ein Grinsen. Neville schien es bemerkt zu haben, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren. „Richtig. Fünf Punkte auch für Gryffindor. Ja, das Flussgras wird unter anderem für den Vielsaft-Trank verwendet, der die Verwandlungen in andere Personen ermöglicht. Da es sehr pflegeleicht und für Anfänger geeignet ist, wird es uns gleich als erstes beschäftigen. Ihr werdet heute jeder einen Beutel mit Samen und verschiedene Sorten von Düngern bekommen. Anhand eures Buches werdet ihr versuchen, den passenden Dünger für euer Flussgras zu finden. Flussgras wächst sehr schnell; wenn ihr den richtigen Dünger verwendet, müsste es bis zum Ende der Stunde gewachsen sein. Viel Spaß."

Tatsächlich hatten sie mehr Freude als erwartet an der Aufgabe, die verschiedenen Düngersorten für das Flussgras auszuprobieren. Sie hatten nicht nur solch herkömmliche Dinge wie Drachenmist oder zerstampfte Doxyeier, sondern auch vollkommen unkonventionelle Dünger wie Schokoladenpulver und Kürbissirup. Tatsächlich schien das Gras auf Süßigkeiten zu stehen; Rose, die in weiser Voraussicht eine Mischung aus Schokopulver und Kirschsaft verwendet hatte, hatte ihr Gras vollständig wachsen lasen, während Albus mit seinem Drachenmist nur knapp halb so weit gekommen war. Neville war deutlich amüsiert, weil anscheinend viele seiner Mitschüler genauso gedacht hatten wie er selbst – sie hatten sich einfach nicht getraut, von den Empfehlungen im Buch abzuweichen, die nicht einmal normale Dünger für das Flussgras empfahlen. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt gesehen, was ich euch beibringen wollte. Nicht nur in Kräuterkunde, sondern in allen Fächern ist es wichtig, dass ihr nicht einfach blind alles schluckt, was man euch eintrichtern will. Denkt selbst nach und stellt Fragen. Seid mutig und experimentiert! Das ist wichtig. Ihr dürft euch nicht einschüchtern lassen. Vergesst den Spaß an der ganzen Sache nicht. Nun gut. Wir haben noch fünf Minuten; ihr könnt schon einmal gehen, wenn ihr wollt." Doch keiner ging; alle halfen Neville dabei, seine anderen Pflanzen umzutopfen.

James war noch ein wenig länger als sein Bruder beim Frühstück geblieben. Helena war zeitgleich mit Albus' Weggang angekommen und auch Noah hatte sich wieder einmal wundersamerweise an den falschen Tisch gesetzt und wie immer versuchte der diesjährige Vertrauensschüler, ihn zu überreden, sich zurück zu den Hufflepuffs zu setzen – natürlich ohne Erfolg, wie jedes Jahr. James und Noah kannten diese Prozedur bereits aus den letzten beiden Jahren zu Genüge und inzwischen machte es ihnen nicht mehr viel aus. Heute Morgen schienen sowohl die beiden Jungs als auch Helena ziemlich müde zu sein, denn es herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Jedenfalls bis Noah sich traute, es zu brechen. „Na, schon gespannt auf nachher? Dunkle Künste? Bran?" James schluckte. Seit gestern Nachmittag war dieses Thema nicht mehr zur Sprache gekommen und er fragte sich noch immer, was hinter dem merkwürdigen Gespräch zwischen Ted und dem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste steckte. „Ich weiß nicht... Erstmal Verwandlung durchstehen und dann sehen wir weiter." „Schon eine Ahnung, wie Trust so drauf ist? Immerhin ist er euer Hauslehrer." James schüttelte den Kopf. „Keinen Plan. Aber McGonagall kann er wohl kaum ersetzen." Sowohl er als auch die Lovegood-Zwillinge lachten und ernteten einen schiefen Blick von dem Vertrauensschüler, der vorhin versucht hatte, Noah zurück an seinen Platz zu beordern.

Langsam wurde es Zeit und James und Helena machten sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer, das zwei Stockwerke über ihnen lag. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sich die drehenden Treppen in einer passenden Position befanden, doch schließlich kamen sie noch rechtzeitig oben an. Trust war anscheinend noch nicht da; die Gryffindor-Schüler waren die Einzigen, die sich in dem kleinen Zimmer befanden. Die beiden suchten sich eine freie Bank in der zweiten Reihe; nicht unweit von ihnen winkte ihnen Abby Brown zu, ebenfalls eine Gryffindor. Vor ihnen saßen Jack Hudson und Ben McReese, zwei Gryffindor-Jungs, die eigentlich ständig gemeinsam zu sehen waren.

Trust kam keine Minute, nachdem James und Helena angekommen waren. Er schien sich für ihre erste Begegnung etwas Besonderes ausgedacht zu haben; er kam scheinbar durch die Wand neben der Tafel hindurch. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Tür wieder erscheinen, die er zuvor anscheinend in ein Stück der Wand verwandelt hatte. Mit leicht misstrauischem Blick lehnte sich James in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte Trust sie alle und sein halb strenger, halb freundlicher Tonfall hatte mehr von McGonagall in sich, als man erwartet hätte. Tatsächlich gab es nur eine Person, an die der neue Lehrer James erinnerte, mit seinem leicht heruntergekommenen Aussehen und den grauen Strähnen: Teddys Vater, Remus Lupin, welchen er selbst nur von Fotos her kannte. Remus war ebenfalls im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben, als Ted erst Monate alt gewesen war.

„Mein Name ist Adam Trust, und ich werde euch ab diesem Jahr in Verwandlung unterrichten. Gleichzeitig werde ich den Posten des Hauslehrers für Gryffindor übernehmen." Trust lächelte; es lag eine seltsame Bedrücktheit darin und James war sich nicht sicher, ob er Sympathie oder Mitleid für den Lehrer empfinden sollte. „Wir werden dieses Jahr Verwandlungen an Menschen probieren. Ihr werdet lernen, wie ihr bestimmte äußere Merkmale von euch oder anderen magisch verändern könnt. Kann mir jemand ein Beispiel dafür nennen, wie solch eine Verwandlung funktionieren kann?"

Erst nach Sekunden hob jemand die Hand – es war Abby. „Vielsaft-Trank", meinte sie zögerlich und es schien ihr zu gehen wie ihnen allen: Sie war ebenso hin- und hergerissen zwischen Bedauern und Sympathie. „Das ist richtig, Miss Brown", meinte er. „Doch werden wir diese Möglichkeit in diesem Unterricht nicht erforschen; das gehört vielmehr in den Bereich der Zaubertrankbrauerei. Noch einen Vorschlag?" Diesmal war es James, der sich meldete. „Metamorphmagi", sagte er nur und einige seiner Mitschüler blickten ein wenig verwirrt. „In der Tat. Metamorphmagi sind Hexen und Zauberer, die in der Lage sind, durch ihre Willenskraft ihr Äußeres zu verändern. Diese Eigenschaft ist allerdings äußerst selten und kann nicht erlernt werden. Wir werden uns mit anderen Methoden beschäftigen."

Der Rest der Stunde verlief zu James' Bedauern äußerst ereignislos. Sie machten noch einige Vorschläge, wie man sich selbst verwandeln konnte, dann führte ihnen Trust einige Möglichkeiten vor. Zum Ende der Stunde hin stöhnten sie, als Trust ihnen auch noch Hausaufgaben aufdrückte; sie sollten in ihrem Buch das Kapitel über Animagi lesen, mit denen sie sich ab sofort beschäftigen würden.

„Naja, er ist ganz okay", meinte James, als sie nach der Stunde auf den Gang heraustraten, „aber McGee kann er nie ersetzen." Helena nickte zwar, blieb aber stumm, was überhaupt nicht ihre Art war. Erst nach einigen Momenten bemerkte James, was ihren Blick auf sich zog: Im Korridor rechts von ihnen waren Ted und Victoire im Gespräch mit Kingsley Shacklebolt. Als dieser James erblickte, lächelte er ihm zu. Ted drehte sich augenblicklich um und grinste. „Also dann, Professor, wir sehen uns später", hörten sie ihn sagen und Momente später war Shacklebolt verschwunden. Ted winkte James und Helena zu sich. „Wo hast du denn gesteckt?", fragte der junge Potter seinen Freund. „Ich hatte etwas zu erledigen", meinte er und James wusste, dass sich das Thema damit erledigt hatte. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht", sagte er nun mit Blick auf Helena und reichte ihr die Hand. „Mein Name ist Helena Lovegood", antwortete Helena und schüttelte sie. „Ted Lupin. Du kannst mich gerne Teddy nennen. Nun", begann er, seinen Blick wieder auf James gerichtet, „wie ist es gelaufen gestern? Ich habe noch nichts mitbekommen. Ich war bis vorhin weg." James beschloss, nicht nachzufragen, wo er und Victoire die ganze Nacht gesteckt hatten. „Beide Gryffindor", meinte er nur schulterzuckend.

„Gut so", grinste Victoire nun. James fiel auf, dass er seine Cousine eine Weile nicht gesehen hatte. Bill war derjenige seiner Onkel, der am ältesten war und James sah ihn nicht ganz so häufig wie beispielsweise Ron oder George. „Wie geht es deinen Eltern?", fragte er sie nun und sie imitierte nun das Schulterzucken, das er eben an den Tag gelegt hatte. „Wie immer", meinte sie und James wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, dass sie diese großartige Chance ausgeschlagen hatte, das Gespräch von dem Thema wegzubringen, das in der Luft hing. James _musste _es einfach irgendwann ansprechen; doch zu seiner Überraschung kam ihm ausgerechnet Helena zuvor. „Entschuldigung, wenn ich frage, aber warum seid ihr hier?", fragte sie offen heraus. Teddy grinste. „Helena Lovegood heißt du, nicht? Ah, ja. Du bist deiner Mutter ähnlich; ich hatte das Vergnügen sie kennen zu lernen, und genau wie sie stellst du wohl gerne mal Fragen, die dich nichts angehen."

„Ach, komm", meinte James und rollte die Augen. „Du kannst es uns doch sagen. Wir wissen sowieso schon die Hälfte. Es ist geheim, du machst es für Hogwarts, Bran Corey hat dich darum gebeten und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob du es alleine schaffst." Ted hob eine Augenbraue und musterte James. Dieser beschloss, seinem Patencousin zu erzählen, was er gehört hatte: Er erzählte von Teds Gespräch mit Bran und auch von dessen Unterhaltung mit Kingsley Shacklebolt im Zug. „...und Shacklebolt meinte, sie müssten irgendetwas schützen, und dafür müssten sie etwas ausprobieren. Dafür bist du da, nicht? Du sollst dieses Etwas schützen?"

Ted sagte nicht Ja, aber auch nicht Nein. Er lächelte nur, während seine Haarfarbe und Frisur sich änderten. Das raspelkurze, blonde Haar, das er seit gestern trug, verwandelte sich in wenige Zentimeter langes Haar von einer Farbe, die dem beeindruckend tiefen Blau von Tinte ähnelte. „Ich glaube, ihr müsst in eure nächste Stunde", meinte Ted, drehte sich auf der Stelle und verschwand gemeinsam mit Victoire in einem Seitengang.


	4. Brandmal

**Chapter 4 – Bran(d)**

Albus sah kurz auf seinen Stundenplan, während er zurück ins Schloss schritt. Wie er feststellte, hatte er nun eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke – glücklicherweise ohne Tracey. Danach war sein kurzer erster Schultag auch schon wieder vorbei. Er dachte an James und daran, dass dieser nun Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte, und somit auch eine erste Gelegenheit, Bran Corey kennen zu lernen. Al wusste, dass sein Bruder heute mehr Stunden hatte als er und dass er ihn erst zum Mittagessen wieder sehen würde. Dennoch fand er, dass sie deutlich mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten als sonst. Immerhin war James in den letzten beiden Jahren nur über die Ferien zu Hause gewesen.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde er von der Stimme eines Mädchens, die überraschend hinter ihm erklang. Noch ehe er sich umdrehen konnte, tauchte Rose neben ihm auf. „Wollen wir nicht bei Hagrid vorbeisehen?", fragte sie mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Hütte des Wildhüters. Hagrid hatte ihn zwar erst für Freitag zum Tee eingeladen, doch erschien ihm der Vorschlag wie eine ganz gute Idee. Aber... „Wir müssen doch zu Zaubertränke", seufzte er und Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten Zeit. Komm schon." Sie war bereits losgerannt und Albus hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihr hinterherzulaufen. Hagrid stand, wie Albus erst jetzt bemerkte, neben der Hütte und düngte das Kürbisbeet.

„Hey, Hagrid", begrüßte die Rothaarige den Wildhüter, welcher sie offenbar erst jetzt bemerkt hatte. Überrascht blickte er auf und lächelte. „Hallo! Habt ihr keinen Unterricht?", fragte er, offensichtlich ein wenig verwirrt. „Doch", meinte Albus. „Aber erst gleich. Was düngst du da, Hagrid?", fragte er und fühlte sich ein wenig an die letzte Stunde erinnert, als sie das Flussgras gezüchtet hatten. Doch es war kein Flussgras, was da wuchs: Noch war nicht viel zu sehen, doch einige kurze, blassgrüne Pflanzen, die aussahen wie Tentakel, sprossen aus der Erde. „Das werden Quallenblumen", meinte Hagrid nur und Al beschloss, nicht nachzufragen. Auch Rose schien zu verstehen; sie beide hatten Hagrids Tonfall bemerkt. Es war jene Stimme, die man benutzte, wenn man über etwas Geheimes sprach. Etwas, über das man eigentlich nicht reden durfte.

Hagrid schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch ein Geräusch von Flügelschlägen unterbrach ihn. Hedwig, der Waldkauz, der eigentlich ein Männchen war, ließ sich auf Als Schulter nieder. Er trug einen kleinen Brief im Schnabel, an den jungen Potter adressiert. Jetzt, wo Hedwig seinen Besitzer erst einmal gesehen hatte, hatte er wohl beschlossen, den Brief sofort zu überbringen. „Von wem ist der?", fragte Rose, doch Al gab keine Antwort. Er hatte die Handschrift seiner Mutter auf dem Umschlag erkannt und freute sich, dass sie ihm bereits so früh schrieb. Um was es wohl ging? Vielleicht hatte er etwas daheim vergessen oder es waren nur liebe Grüße von zu Hause. Als Al den Brief geöffnet hatte, wurde er dennoch überrascht. Der Brief war relativ kurz, und auf den ersten Blick sah er, dass sich die Handschrift gegen Mitte des Briefs änderte; offensichtlich hatte sein Vater ab dort weiter geschrieben. Hastig begann Al zu lesen.

_Lieber Al,_

_wir hoffen, es geht dir und deinem Bruder gut. Wir haben von Neville gehört, dass du in Gryffindor bist – Herzlichen Glückwunsch dazu. Ich hoffe, dein erster Schultag war schön, und vielleicht hast du auch schon Freunde gefunden. Grüße bitte auch James und Rose von uns. Sag deiner Cousine auch, dass Ron und Hermine ihr bald schreiben werden. Hier zu Hause ist es wie immer, nur ruhiger. Hugo ist zurzeit oft hier; er und Lily finden es wirklich unfair, dass du jetzt schon in die Schule kannst._

An dieser Stelle hatte seine Mutter aufgehört zu schreiben. Ginny hatte offensichtlich Harry weitermachen lassen.

_Anbei schicke ich dir einen weiteren Brief. Ich möchte, dass du ihn Bran Corey gibst. Achte unbedingt darauf, dass du ihn unter vier Augen sprichst. Erzähle bitte auch deinem Bruder nicht davon._

_Alles Liebe_

_Mum und Dad_

Albus war erstaunt. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den versiegelten Brief, der zusammen mit diesem im Umschlag gesteckt hatte. Der Brief an Corey war noch in einem eigenen Umschlag und ein wächsernes Siegel verschloss ihn. Weder ein Absender noch ein Empfänger waren darauf geschrieben. Albus fragte sich, warum seine Eltern ihm und nicht James den Brief anvertraut hatten, doch eigentlich war die Antwort offensichtlich. Sie wollten, dass die Sache geheim blieb. Top Secret. Sein Bruder hätte sofort die Lovegoods in die Sache hineingezogen. Doch hatte nicht auch Albus gerade Rose und Hagrid um sich? Sollte er ihnen den Inhalt des Briefes vorenthalten? So wie es aussah, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. „Lass uns gehen", meinte er zu seiner Cousine. „Bis dann, Hagrid." Auch die fragenden Blicke von Rose ignorierte er und sie schien erneut zu verstehen, dass das einer der Momente war, in denen man nicht nachfragen durfte, weil man keine Antwort erhalten konnte.

James war nach dem merkwürdigen Gespräch mit Teddy Lupin gemütlich weitergeschlendert, auf dem Weg in das nächste Klassenzimmer. Kurz bevor sie es erreicht hatten, gesellte sich Noah wieder zu ihnen und Helena erzählte prompt von dem Gespräch. Noahs Antwort darauf war nur ein verwirrter Blick und ein Schulterzucken; auch er konnte sich offensichtlich keinen Reim darauf machen und so betraten sie das Klassenzimmer. Sie suchten sich drei Plätze in der vordersten Reihe und hatten Glück, dass es die anderen wohl vorzogen, sich weiter nach hinten zu setzen. Natürlich wussten sie alle nichts von den Gesprächen, die James belauscht hatte und von dem merkwürdigen Auftrag, den Ted anscheinend zu erledigen hatte.

So laut und aufgeregt das Gemurmel in dem kleinen Raum auch gewesen war, es war trotzdem mit einem Mal verstummt, als Corey eintrat. Es lag wohl an dieser Ausstrahlung, die er besaß; er wirkte nicht Furcht einflößend oder besonders streng, aber dennoch schaffte er es, ohne Worte den Respekt der Schüler zu gewinnen. „Guten Tag", begrüßte sie die Stimme aus dem Abteil der Lehrer; die helle Stimme, die James erst jetzt wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, wie jung Bran Corey war. James schätzte ihn auf Anfang oder Mitte 20 und umso verwunderlicher war es, wie er eine solche Ausstrahlung besitzen konnte. Er wirkte sympathisch und dennoch beschloss James, noch abzuwarten, bevor er ein Urteil fällte.

„Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, ist mein Name Bran Corey. Ich werde euch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Als allererstes solltet ihr euch darüber klar werden, was ihr in diesem Kurs erreichen wollt. Ich zum Beispiel möchte, dass ihr euch verteidigen könnt, und dass ich auch nach Ablauf dieses Schuljahres noch am Leben und bei bester Gesundheit sein werde." Einige wenige Schüler lachten, darunter auch James und Noah, und einen Moment später bereute er es. Doch Corey lächelte nur. „Lacht, wenn euch danach ist. Ihr solltet euch nicht dafür schämen; Lachen ist oft das Einzige, das euch helfen kann, euch zu verteidigen." Er erntete diesmal jedoch kein Gelächter, sondern nur einige skeptische Blicke – diesmal war keiner der Drei unter denen, die reagierten. „_Lachen_ soll uns helfen, uns zu verteidigen?", fragte Jack nach und immer noch war Coreys Lächeln zu sehen, selbstbewusst und keineswegs arrogant.

Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Helenas Arm war nach oben geschnellt. Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das irgendwie abwesend wirkte, und auf einen Schlag war sie ihrer Mutter ähnlicher denn je. „Ja, Miss..." „Lovegood", stellte sich Helena vor. „Optimismus ist eine Eigenschaft, die viele dunkle Wesen fürchten. Dementoren zum Beispiel. _Witzigkeit im Übermaß ist des Menschen größter Schatz._" Corey sah nun gar nicht mehr wie ein Lehrer aus; sein Lächeln war breiter geworden und er wirkte nun eher wie ein guter Freund, der mit einem sprach. Er wies eine merkwürdige Ähnlichkeit zu Teddy auf. „Richtig, Miss Lovegood. Ein schönes Zitat, von Rowena Ravenclaw persönlich. Woher kennen Sie es?", fragte er sie und Helena antwortete: „Von meiner Mutter."

Corey fragte nochmals nach, ob jemand Fragen hatte, doch niemand äußerte welche. Dann begann er, seinen eigentlichen Vortrag weiterzuführen. „Dunkle Magie gibt es in vielerlei Formen und Arten, und wir werden versuchen, sie alle kennen zu lernen. Wir werden dunkle Geschöpfe ebenso intensiv durchnehmen wie Flüche. Wir werden uns gegen Irrwichte verteidigen und diverse Schutzzauber ausprobieren. Und ihr werdet lernen euch zu duellieren." Bei diesen Worten wurden vor allem die Augen der Jungs ein Stück breiter; Noah und James sahen sich grinsend an. „Aber lasst euch nicht täuschen", fuhr Corey fort. „Magische Duelle sind kein Spiel. Im Unterricht droht euch keine Gefahr, doch wenn diese Zauber wirklich einmal notwendig werden, ist der Spaß vorbei. Eure Ängste werden euch einholen."

Keiner lachte mehr. Auch die begeisterten Gesichter der Jungs waren verschwunden. Alles war ruhig. Plötzlich ließ Bran Corey wie aus dem Nichts eine Kiste vor ihnen erscheinen, etwa in der Größe eines Eulenkäfigs. Sie schien sich schwach zu bewegen und offensichtlich war etwas darin gefangen. „Euch muss bewusst werden, was es heißt, seinen Ängsten gegenüberzustehen. Ihr müsst sie bekämpfen und euch nicht von der Angst überrollen lassen. Sonst seid ihr tot." Und er öffnete die Kiste mit dem Irrwicht, und James wusste nicht einmal, woher er den Namen des Geschöpfs kannte, das gerade in die Freiheit entlassen wurde.

Eine Frau stieg aus der Kiste empor, wunderschön und mit hüftlangem, glattem weißem Haar. Ihr Blick war fest auf Corey gerichtet, und dieser blickte zurück, und erst jetzt bemerkte James, dass die Augen der Frau rot waren. Sie war komplett in weiße Gewänder gehüllt und ließ plötzlich einen Schrei hören, der irgendwie bedrohlich klang. Corey hob seinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich einen Moment und rief: _„Riddikulus!" _ Die Todesfee verstummte eine Sekunde lang, dann wurde ihr Schrei zu dem grotesken Quaken eines Frosches. Corey schien entspannt und schickte nun die Schüler einen nach dem anderen nach vorne.

Die Stunde war sehr aufregend; James hatte es noch nie mit einem Irrwicht zu tun gehabt und plötzlich verstand er, wie Lachen einen vor dem Tode bewahren konnte. Vor ihm war gerade Helena an der Reihe; sie murmelte leise „Witzigkeit im Übermaß ist des Menschen größter Schatz", ehe sie mit einem gezielten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs den Irrwicht, der die Gestalt eines Geschöpfs angenommen hatte, das James nicht kannte, lila färbte. James trat vor und in diesem Moment läutete die Schulklingel. Er seufzte, doch Corey lächelte und meinte: „Mach weiter, wenn du willst." Er war der Letzte, soweit er sehen konnte, und grinsend trat er wieder einen Schritt vor. Der Irrwicht bemerkte ihn – doch noch ehe er sich verwandeln konnte, hatte er sich zur Tür gewandt. Er verwandelte sich in ein großes, skelettartiges Geflügeltes Pferd, das James als Thestral erkannte. Die Tür öffnete sich und zu seiner Überraschung erblickte James seinen Bruder, der völlig überrascht auf den Irrwicht starrte.

„_Riddikulus!"_, erklang erneut Coreys Stimme und der Irrwicht vor Albus verpuffte und die Kiste schloss sich wieder und verschwand. „Stunde zu Ende", keuchte Corey sichtlich geschockt und James rannte sofort zu seinem Bruder. „Du Depp! Was machst du hier, verdammt?", fragte er ihn und Al schaute ihn sichtlich erbost an. „Die Stunde war zu Ende und ich muss zu Professor Corey." „Zu mir?", fragte dieser, denn er war soeben neben den beiden aufgetaucht. „Ja. James, kannst du uns bitte allein lassen?" James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach der Nummer eben? Niemals. Helena, geh schon mal... Noah, wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen." Die beiden zögerten, verließen aber dann doch das Zimmer und Al schloss die Tür.

„Ich soll Ihnen das hier geben", meinte er und streckte Corey den Brief entgegen. „Von meinem Vater." Der Professor nickte und wies dann auf eine Tür hinter ihm. „Kommt doch bitte mit in mein Büro. Ich bin sicher, du musst dich ein wenig beruhigen, und dein Bruder will sicherlich nicht von deiner Seite weichen." „James, du hast jetzt Muggelkunde, das weiß ich genau." James lachte. „Ich lass dich ganz bestimmt nicht alleine mit... Professor Corey." Dieser lächelte wieder und James' Sympathie für ihn schwand mit jeder Sekunde. Zu dritt betraten sie das Büro, welches hinter dem Klassenzimmer lag.

Es war ein kleiner Raum, schlicht eingerichtet. Ein Schreibtisch befand sich hier, gemeinsam mit zwei Stühlen, die mit einer Bewegung von Coreys Zauberstab zu dreien wurden. „Setzt euch", forderte er sie auf und sie kamen dieser Bitte nach. Al entschied sich dagegen, Corey direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen und er bemerkte, dass auch James in Richtung Schreibtisch starrte. Kurz fragte sich der Elfjährige, ob sich sein Bruder wirklich so schlimme Sorgen machte. Ja, es war ein kurzer Schock gewesen, wie der Irrwicht in Form eines Thestrals vor ihm gestanden hatte – doch sichtbar war dieses Ding gar nicht mehr so furchteinflößend gewesen, wie James es behauptet hatte.

Albus' Blick verharrte auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch, welcher recht sauber und ordentlich aussah. Es war nicht viel zu sehen; einige Briefe, geöffnet und ungeöffnet, lagen neben einigen Rollen unbenutztem Pergament und einem Tintenfass mit strahlend blauer Tinte, welche sich so sehr von der smaragdgrünen Schultinte unterschied. Das Einzige, das auf den ersten Blick nichts mit Coreys Beruf zu tun hatte, war ein Foto, welches am Rand des Schreibtisches stand. Es zeigte einen Bran Corey im Teenageralter, mit einem Schulumhang, den ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen und das Wappen des Hauses Ravenclaw schmückten. Er stand neben einem Mädchen, ungefähr in seinem Alter, welches ebenfalls ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen trug, gepaart mit dem Wappen von Slytherin.

Al stutzte einen Moment lang, erinnerte sich dann allerdings wieder an die Worte, die sein Vater ihm am Bahnhof King's Cross ans Herz gelegt hatte. Die Beziehung zwischen den Häusern hatte sich geändert, Slytherins konnten durchaus mit Gryffindors oder Ravenclaws befreundet sein. Wenn er das Alter von Corey richtig schätzte, war zu dessen Schulzeit der Krieg bereits vorüber gewesen. Aber wer war diese unbekannte Slytherin, mit der der Lehrer lachend vor dem See von Hogwarts posierte? Al beschloss wieder einmal, nicht nachzufragen. Er war immerhin wegen dem Brief hier, den er Corey von seinem Vater hatte geben sollen.

Doch auch darüber sprachen sie nicht. Stattdessen verstaute der Lehrer den Brief in einer Schublade und wandte sich dann zu James. „Ich werde dich für Muggelkunde entschuldigen. Und entschuldigen möchte ich mich auch bei dir", sprach er nun Al an. „Ich sollte das nächste Mal besser aufpassen, wenn ich eine Klasse mit Irrwichten arbeiten lasse. Willst du mir vielleicht verraten, warum du Angst vor Thestralen hast? Wen hast du sterben sehen?" Der Junge war verwirrt über diese recht intime Frage und beschloss doch, sie zu beantworten. „Niemanden. Ich kann sie nicht sehen – also, normalerweise nicht. Ich... Eine Tante von mir hat mir mal ein Märchen darüber erzählt", log er. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass sein Bruder ihm diese Angst eingeredet hatte. Corey schien es nicht zu glauben, doch beließ er es erstmal dabei.

Er betrachtete den Brief, den Albus ihm überbracht hatte, ohne ihn jedoch zu öffnen. „Professor, was...", wollte dieser bereits nach dem Inhalt des Schreibens fragen, als ihm jedoch wieder bewusst wurde, dass sein Vater diesen geheim halten wollte. Es würde ihm schon missfallen, dass James und somit bald auch die Lovegood-Zwillinge von dem Brief selbst wussten. „Ja?", fragte Corey jedoch lächelnd nach und Al suchte nach einer Frage, die er stattdessen stellen konnte. „Ich dachte nur... Kann es sein, dass ich diese Frau schon mal gesehen habe?" Er zeigte auf das Bild von Bran und dem Mädchen aus Slytherin. Der junge Lehrer lächelte – schon wieder. Langsam kaufte auch der jüngere Potter-Bruder dem Mann die gute Laune nicht mehr ab. „Das glaube ich kaum. Es ist eine alte Mitschülerin von mir – wie du sehen kannst, waren wir beide Vertrauensschüler. Aber möglicherweise erinnert sie dich ja an jemanden, den du kennst."

Er betrachtete das Bild mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Albus nicht wirklich deuten konnte. Vielleicht war der Lehrer nur in Erinnerungen versunken, aber irgendwie sah er traurig aus. Wahrscheinlich ging nur Als Fantasie mal wieder mit ihm durch... „Gibt es sonst noch was?", fragte James und unterbrach somit die Gesprächspause auf eine etwas unhöfliche Art. „Ja, eine Kleinigkeit", antwortete Corey. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn über seinen Stuhl, ehe er aus einer der Schreibtischschubladen etwas herauskramte.

James' Blick fiel auf den Arm des Lehrers, wo ein seltsames Zeichen prangte. Es schien eingebrannt zu sein, wie bei Kühen. Das Zeichen sah aus wie ein Kreuz, umgeben von einem Kreis. In jeder der vier Ecken des Kreises war ein Symbol zu sehen. Vom Aufbau her ähnelte das Zeichen stark dem Wappen von Hogwarts. Doch das Brandmal zierte weder ein Löwe, noch ein Dachs, ein Adler oder eine Schlange. In der linken oberen Ecke prangte etwas, das aussah wie eine Krone. Oben rechts war eine Art Oval zu sehen, während unten links ein Dreieck gezeigt wurde. Unten rechts schließlich war das deutlichste der Symbole abgebildet: Es hatte die Form eines Totenschädels. James wurde beim Anblick des Brandmals skeptisch; jedoch beschloss er, den jungen Mann nicht darauf anzusprechen.

Corey jedenfalls schien es nicht zu stören, dass die Jungen sein Mal sahen – bedeutete das, dass es nichts Schlimmes war; kein tödliches Symbol wie der Totenschädel von Voldemorts Anhängern? Bevor James zu einer Antwort kam, hatte Bran gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er reichte Albus eine Tafel Schokolade, wieder lächelte er und seltsamerweise zog er sich wieder den Umhang über. Hatte er bemerkt, wie James auf das Brandmal gestarrt hatte? Keiner der beiden Brüder konnte es mit Sicherheit sagen. „Iss sie, und es wird dir besser gehen. Nun, ihr könnt gehen."

Mit einer Kopfbewegung wies er sie zur Tür. Er lächelte nicht.


	5. Alte Freunde, neue Freunde

**Chapter 5 – Old ****Friends, new Friends**

Der Rest der Woche verlief zu Albus' Bedauern überraschend ereignislos. Das Einzige, was ihm auffiel, war, wie viele Leute ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen schienen. Am Dienstag war es Scorpius, der in Verwandlung nicht einmal seine üblichen Sticheleien losließ; am Mittwoch schien Corey ihm im Unterricht so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, doch der Lehrer blickte ihm nicht ein Mal direkt in die Augen. Was hatte er denn zu verbergen? Hing es irgendwie mit dem Zeichen zusammen, das er am Arm trug, oder mit dem Bild auf seinem Schreibtisch? Beides konnte sich der junge Gryffindor nur schwer vorstellen; immerhin hatte der Mann weder aus dem Brandmal noch aus dem Foto ein Geheimnis gemacht. Es war ihm nur unangenehm gewesen, dass James so gestarrt hatte.

„Mach dir mal bei Corey keine Sorgen", munterte ihn James am Freitagnachmittag auf. „Bei mir lief es auch nicht besser. Und Scorpius... Du kennst den Kerl, er ist ein Malfoy! Immer hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinem Stolz und dem Bedürfnis nach Aufmerksamkeit." Al wusste nicht ganz, was er von den Worten seines Bruders halten sollte, doch immerhin waren sie nett gemeint. „Was hast du noch vor?", fragte der ältere der Potters seinen Bruder. „Ich geh zu Hagrid, zum Tee", antwortete Al und sah James fragend an. Dieser verstand und gab sogleich die Antwort auf die Gegenfrage. „Ich werd mit Noah runter zum Quidditchfeld gehen... Hufflepuff hat Auswahltraining und er will in die Mannschaft." Er grinste und Al fiel auf, dass er Noah noch nie hatte spielen sehen. Er wusste, dass der Junge ziemlich gut war und bereits letztes Jahr als Hufflepuffs Hüter im letzten Spiel eingesprungen war, nachdem der eigentliche Stammspieler ausgefallen war. Albus hoffte, dass der Drittklässler es schaffen würde. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte er seinen Bruder. „Machst du dieses Jahr mit?" James verzog das Gesicht und meinte: „Ich bin nicht gut. Ich wette, ich würde sowieso nicht in die Mannschaft kommen." Diesmal war es an Al, zu grinsen. „Also gut, wetten wir. Wenn du es in die Mannschaft schaffst, machst du eine Woche lang meine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung." „Was? Erstklässler-Hausaufgaben? Und dann auch noch bei diesem Trust? Der gibt uns doch schon genug auf... Na gut. Wenn ich Recht behalte und es nicht schaffe, fragst du diese kleine Ravenclaw, ob sie mit dir ausgeht." Albus musste nicht lange nachdenken, ehe er begriff, dass damit nur die nervige Tracey gemeint sein konnte. „Na gut – aber du spielst nicht absichtlich schlecht, verstanden?" „Abgemacht", meinte James und die Wette galt.

Al hatte sich recht schnell auf den Weg hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte gemacht. James hatte beschlossen, in der Großen Halle auf Noah zu warten, so dass der jüngere Potter zum ersten Mal seit Tagen längere Zeit allein war. Ständig war er von irgendwelchen Leuten umgeben – James, Rose und Tracey waren die häufigsten Beispiele. Daher freute er sich umso mehr, mal allein zu sein und sich in Ruhe mit Hagrid unterhalten zu können.

An der Hütte des Wildhüters angekommen, wurde ihm klar, dass er mindestens eine halbe Stunde zu früh dran war. Hagrid war noch nicht da und die imposante Gestalt des Halbriesen war auch hinter der Hütte nirgends zu sehen. Also beschloss Al, das Gelände ein wenig zu erkunden – Hogwarts hatte wirklich alles zu bieten. Unweit der Hütte erstreckte sich der Verbotene Wald, doch diesen würde der Junge lieber meiden. Aufgrund des Wetters, welches für Anfang September doch recht warm war, entschied er sich für einen Abstecher zum See, welcher nicht weit entfernt war. Kurz erinnerte er sich an den Abend seiner Ankunft und an das Glitzern, welches er aus dem Wasser bemerkt hatte. Was das wohl gewesen sein konnte?

Doch das Glitzern verschwand urplötzlich, als er zwei Gestalten am See sitzen sah. Von hinten sahen sie im ersten Moment aus wie ältere Schüler, doch als Albus ein wenig näher kam, erkannte er sie. Was aussah wie Zwillinge aus der siebten Klasse, waren in Wahrheit Bran Corey und Ted Lupin, welcher heute eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit ersterem aufwies – nicht nur Frisur und Haarfarbe waren gleich, sondern auch die Gesichtszüge von Teddy schienen heute markanter und dem Lehrer irgendwie ähnlich. Tatsächlich merkte man ihnen nicht an, dass Ted ein paar Jahre jünger sein musste als Bran.

Instinktiv versteckte sich Albus hinter einem Baum – die richtige Entscheidung, denn im nächsten Moment drehte sich Teddy um, der offenbar etwas gehört hatte. Mit der Erkenntnis, dass er sich dieses etwas offenbar nur eingebildet hatte, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Bran und begann mit ihm zu sprechen. Al konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, doch beide wirkten recht aufgeregt. Es schien nicht direkt ein Streit zu sein, doch mindestens eine heftige Diskussion. Bran schob den Ärmel seines dunklen Pullovers hoch und zeigte dem Jüngeren sein Brandmal, welches für Teddy aber offenbar keine Neuigkeit war. Ted zeigte stattdessen auf den See, als ob etwas darauf – oder eher darin – zu sehen war. Al war sich sicher, dass Ted gerade über das Funkeln auf dem Grund des Sees sprach, welches der Junge gesehen hatte.

Er versuchte, näher heranzukommen, um die Worte der beiden zu verstehen, doch bereits nach ein paar Schritten trat er versehentlich auf einen am Boden liegenden Ast, welcher mit einem knackenden Geräusch zerbrach. „Al!", rief Ted, der sich sofort wieder umgedreht und seinen Freund gesehen hatte. „Was machst du denn hier?" „Ich wusste nicht, dass es verboten ist, ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen", antwortete er und bemerkte sogleich, dass eine freche Antwort wie diese so gar nicht seine Art war – besonders, wenn ein Lehrer dabei war. Auch Teddy schien dies bemerkt zu haben, sagte dazu jedoch nichts. Sowohl er als auch Bran standen auf und erneut wechselte Ted sein äußeres: Seine Haare wurden kürzer, ein wenig heller und auch seine Augenfarbe wechselte von einem Grün zu seiner natürlichen, fast schon schwarzen Farbe. Erst jetzt fiel dem Potter auf, wie sehr sich Ted und Bran gerade geähnelt hatten.

„Ich lasse euch zwei mal alleine", meinte Bran. „Ich muss noch etwas mit Miss Francis besprechen... Bis später. Und Ted, vergiss bitte nicht, worüber wir gesprochen haben." Er zog den Ärmel seines Pullovers wieder über das Brandmal und verschwand in Richtung Schulgebäude. Ted musterte Al kurz und fragte dann: „Also, was machst du wirklich hier?" Der junge Potter seufzte und beschloss, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich wollte zu Hagrid zum Tee, aber ich war zu früh dran. Hagrid war noch nicht da, also bin ich ein bisschen das Gelände erkunden gegangen." Nun, es war zumindest keine Lüge, die er dem jungen Lupin hier auftischte. „Und wo ist Vic?", fragte er zurück und tatsächlich hatte er erwartet, seine Cousine hier bei Teddy zu finden. Dieser aber lächelte nur. „Sie ist unten in Hogsmeade", meinte er. „Ist nächstes Wochenende nicht Hogsmeade für euch?", fragte er und Albus seufzte. „Ja, schon, aber nur für Drittklässler und ältere, das weißt du doch." Teddy grinste und rollte gleichzeitig mit den Augen, eine merkwürdige Kombination. „Du bist mir ja einer, Al. James musste ich die Geheimgänge nicht erst zeigen, der ist von selbst drauf gekommen. Aber wenn ich dich zu Hagrid begleiten darf, zeig ich dir, wie du dich am besten aus der Schule schmuggelst."

Als die beiden wieder an Hagrids Hütte ankamen, schien der Wildhüter endlich zu Hause zu sein; dicker Rauch stieg aus dem Schornstein des kleinen Häuschens empor. Ted klopfte an und Sekunden später war das große, bärtige Gesicht von Hagrid in der Tür zu sehen. „Oh, Ted! Du auch hier? Kommt rein, kommt rein... Willst du auch Tee?", fragte er den Älteren, welcher mit einem „Nein, danke" ablehnte. „Bist wohl als Ersatz für James mitgekommen, was? Wo steckt der eigentlich?" Er sah Al fragend an und auch Teddy kam dieser Geste nach; offenbar hatte er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass Al ganz alleine und ohne seinen Bruder zu Hagrid gegangen war. „Er schaut beim Auswahltraining der Hufflepuffs zu", meinte Albus nur knapp und sein Blick fiel auf einen _Tagespropheten_, welcher auf Hagrids Tisch lag. Das Gesicht seines Vaters blickte ihn von der Titelseite an.

Ohne groß um Erlaubnis zu bitten, nahm Albus sich die Zeitung und entfaltete sie, so dass nun auch der Titel über dem Bild zu sehen war, ebenso wie der eigentliche Artikel.

_AUROR NAHE HOGSMEADE SCHWER VERLETZT_

_In der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag wurde offenbar ein Auror des Ministeriums schwer verletzt. Wie Harry Potter (37), der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, mitteilte, hatte Tom Bean bereits seit Tagen eine bestimmte Person beschattet; über die genaue Identität dieser Person wurde jedoch nichts gesagt. Ebenfalls ist unbekannt, ob Beans Zielperson schwarze Magie praktiziert oder für die Verletzungen des Auroren verantwortlich ist. Wie eine vertrauenswürdige Quelle aus dem St-Mungo-Hospital mitteilte, leidet Bean unter schweren Schnittverletzungen, die bisher magisch nicht geheilt werden konnten. Potter teilte mit, die Suche nach Beans Angreifer werde ebenso intensiv geführt wie die Observierung, für die der Verletzte bisher zuständig war._

An dieser Stelle hörte Al auf zu lesen und konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf Ted und Hagrid. Beide hatten wohl bemerkt, dass der Junge von etwas abgelenkt worden war und zumindest Ted hatte seine Augen inzwischen auch auf den Bericht gerichtet. Hagrid hingegen schien den Artikel wohl bereits zu kennen; jedenfalls beeindruckte ihn Albus' Reaktion kaum. „Mach dir deshalb mal keine Sorgen, dein Dad hat sicher alles im Griff", meinte er und reichte Al eine Tasse mit Tee, der dem Geruch nach ziemlich stark sein musste. Langsam ahnte er, warum Teddy dankend abgelehnt hatte.

Ted hatte seinen Blick inzwischen auch wieder von der Zeitung abgewandt; er wirkte irgendwie beruhigt. Es schien beinahe, als kannte er zwar den Artikel selbst noch nicht, wusste aber durchaus über den Vorfall Bescheid und hatte beinahe erwartet, schlimme Neuigkeiten im Tagespropheten vorzufinden. Aber das bedeutete doch logischerweise, dass er schon von dem Angriff auf den Auror gewusst hatte, noch ehe der Tagesprophet heute Morgen erschienen war. Stand Ted in Kontakt mit Als Vater? Nun, natürlich tat er das; aber bedeutete das, dass der Angriff auf Bean etwas mit Teds Aufenthalt hier zu tun hatte? Womöglich täuschte er sich, aber Al hatte den Verdacht, dass das alles irgendwie zusammenhing. Wie auch immer, die Sache schien immer undurchsichtiger zu werden.

„Wie lange bist du noch hier, Ted?", fragte Hagrid den jungen Mann und dieser überlegte gar nicht erst lange, ehe er antwortete. „Wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile. Wenn ich Bran richtig verstanden habe, wird er mich wohl noch ein paar Monate brauchen." Al fiel auf, wie offen Teddy plötzlich darüber sprach, dass Bran und er sich kannten – doch darüber konnte er sich ein anderes Mal Gedanken machen. „Jaah, Corey... Mag ihn nich", meinte Hagrid und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich weiß nich, was mich an dem Kerl stört, aber irgendwie hab ich ein schlechtes Gefühl bei ihm." Ted lachte, was Al irgendwie verwunderte – er schien mit Bran befreundet zu sein; störte es ihn denn nicht, dass Hagrid so etwas über ihn sagte? „Ich kann verstehen, dass du das denkst, Hagrid. Aber eine Menge Leute haben am Anfang irgendetwas gegen ihn – frag mich nicht, warum. Glaub mir, er ist wirklich in Ordnung."

„Woher kennt ihr euch überhaupt?", kam plötzlich die Frage, die sich Al schon die ganze Zeit fragte, von Hagrid. Kurz blickte Ted misstrauisch zu dem Erstklässler, dann beschloss er jedoch, dem Wildhüter die Frage zu beantworten. „Nun, ich bin fünf Jahre jünger als Bran. Als ich in die Schule gekommen bin, war er gerade Vertrauensschüler. Ravenclaw. Damals hat McGonagall noch Verwandlung unterrichtet, und er war anscheinend einer ihrer Lieblingsschüler. Nun gut, was heißt schon ‚damals'? Ist ja auch erst knapp zehn Jahre her. Jedenfalls hat sie mich ihm vorgestellt, wegen meiner kleinen... Begabung. Daher kennen wir uns." Eine plausible Geschichte, wie Albus fand – und sie bot ihm auch gleich die Gelegenheit, Fragen zu stellen. Er musste herausfinden, warum Corey ihm und scheinbar auch James aus dem Weg ging.

„Weißt du, was für Freunde er damals hatte?", begann Al und Teddy blickte ihn etwas irritiert an. „Freunde? Nun, davon hatte er wohl einige. Immerhin war er Vertrauensschüler, und nicht nur bei den Lehrern äußerst beliebt. Er sah gut aus, war zwar nie in der Quidditch-Mannschaft, hätte aber sicher gut da reingepasst. Er hatte einen großen Freundeskreis. Aber wirklich eng befreundet war er nur mit wenigen." Er schien nun kaum noch mit Al zu sprechen; stattdessen redete er vielmehr mit Hagrid und mit sich selbst. „Hagrid, kennst du noch Alya Larmes?" Der Wildhüter überlegte kurz. „Ja, war das nich dieses Mädchen mit den dunklen Haaren? Slytherin, soweit ich weiß." „Und ebenfalls Vertrauensschülerin", kam die Ergänzung überraschenderweise nicht von Ted, sondern von Albus. „Woher weißt du denn das?", fragte Teddy ihn irritiert, worauf Al mit den Schultern zuckte. „Jedenfalls schien sie eine von denen zu sein, mit denen er wirklich befreundet war. Es gingen sogar Gerüchte um, dass sie zusammen waren. Keine Ahnung, was aus ihr geworden ist."

Das also war die Frau von dem Foto auf Coreys Schreibtisch. Alya Larmes. Auch von ihr hatte Albus noch nie etwas gehört – obwohl sie ihm auf dem Bild tatsächlich ein wenig bekannt vorgekommen war. „Weißt du, was Brans Brandmal zu bedeuten hat?", fragte er weiter – doch dieses Mal schien es nicht so gut zu laufen. Ted schien erschrocken über diese Frage; auf die Idee, dass Albus das Mal nur vorhin am See gesehen haben konnte, kam er wohl nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Lehrer ihn vorgewarnt. Jedenfalls verfinsterte sich der Blick seines Freundes. „Danke, Hagrid. Ich muss jetzt gehen, viel zu tun. Bis bald."

Er ging zur Tür und trat hinaus; im selben Moment zwängte sich James an ihm vorbei in die Hütte. Kurz blickte er Ted hinterher, dann sah er jedoch Albus grinsend an. Der Jüngere bemerkte, dass James ganz nass war – wie er sah, hatte es angefangen zu regnen. „Was grinst du so?", fragte Al seinen Bruder. „Und was machst du überhaupt noch unterwegs? Hat das Probetraining so lange gedauert?" Der ältere Potter schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch grinsend. „Im Gegenteil, es gab kaum Bewerber und alle waren spitze, einschließlich Noah... Ging flott. Also wurde spontan beschlossen, gleich noch ein Training hinterher zu schieben – für die Gryffindors. Und Wette ist Wette." Nun grinste auch Al. „Und? Wie lief's?" „Naja, wir müssen erstmal das reguläre Probetraining abwarten, aber... So wie es aussieht, darfst du dich auf ein Date mit der Labertasche gefasst machen, Bruderherz."

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss rannten die beiden eher, obwohl der Regen inzwischen aufgehört hatte. Der Himmel wirkte einfach noch immer verdächtig dunkel und Vorsicht war nun einmal die Mutter der Porzellankiste. Trotz des hohen Tempos blieb Albus genug Zeit, seinem Bruder von Teds Geschichte zu erzählen. Nun wussten sie also, wer das Mädchen auf Coreys Foto war – doch inwiefern ihnen dieses Wissen weiterhalf, war fraglich. Noch immer hatten sie keine Ahnung, warum Ted hier war und was das Brandmal zu bedeuten hatte, über welches der Metamorphmagus wohl nicht gern sprach. Das war eigentlich der merkwürdigste Umstand von allen; warum machte Ted so ein Geheimnis aus dem Mal, wenn Bran selbst es ihnen so offen gezeigt hatte?

_Weil er nicht dachte, dass es uns auffallen würde_, dachte sich Al und schwieg dennoch über diese Vermutung. Kurz dachte er daran, dass Ted sein Versprechen gar nicht eingelöst hatte, ihm die Geheimgänge nach Hogsmeade zu zeigen. Aber an Geheimgänge wollte er jetzt ebenso wenig denken wie an den VgddK-Lehrer. Im Moment interessierte ihn nur das Abendessen.

In der Großen Halle schien bereits reger Betrieb zu herrschen; mühsam kämpften sich die Brüder zum Gryffindor-Tisch durch, wo sich bereits einige bekannte Gesichter versammelt hatten. Etwas abseits saßen Todd und Eric, gemeinsam mit Sean und Laura, ebenfalls zwei Erstklässler aus Gryffindor. Al fand auch den letzten aus seinem Schlafsaal, Brian Frauwn, der am Ende des Tisches neben einem Fünftklässler saß, der offenbar sein Bruder war. Auch James fand seine Klassenkameraden schnell: Jack, Ben und Abby saßen relativ weit am Eingang, während die anderen beiden Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal, Chris und Greg, in der Nähe von Brian und seinem Bruder aßen.

Die beiden Potters jedoch steuerten eine Gruppe in der Mitte des Tisches an, die ihnen bereits zwei Plätze frei hielt. Nicht nur Helena und Rose waren da, sondern auch Noah und ein weiteres Gesicht, das eigentlich nicht hierher gehörte. Al seufzte. „Tracey", begrüßte er sie, während er sich neben sie setzte. „Was machst du denn hier?" Die redefreudige Ravenclaw lächelte und mit einem bösen Blick in Richtung der Lovegoods füllte Al seinen Teller. Das Grinsen von James bemerkte er nicht, konnte sich aber denken, dass sein Bruder etwas damit zu tun hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er Noah von der kleinen Wette zwischen ihnen erzählt...


	6. Zwischenspiel: Wieder die Karte

Chapter 6 – Intermezzo: The Map again

**Chapter 6 – Intermezzo: The Map again**

An diesem Abend saß Al in der Bibliothek. In den letzten Tagen war einfach zu viel Merkwürdiges geschehen, als dass er es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Immer wieder ging er durch, was er wusste: Offenbar gab es irgendwo in Hogwarts etwas, das in Gefahr war und beschützt werden musste. Bran hatte Teddy für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt und ihn nach Hogwarts geholt. Außerdem hatte Corey ein Brandmal an seinem Arm, welches vier merkwürdige Symbole zeigte. Albus wusste nicht, warum, doch aus irgendeinem Grund zweifelte er nicht daran, dass das Mal etwas mit dem Gegenstand zu tun hatte, den Teddy schützen sollte. Doch was dieser Gegenstand genau war und wo er sich befand, wusste der Gryffindor nicht. Er hatte seit Tagen immer mal wieder daran gedacht und überlegt, doch bisher war ihm nichts Passendes eingefallen. Und dann war da schließlich noch der Auror, der angegriffen worden war, als er jemanden beschattet hatte. Aber auch das brachte Albus nicht wirklich voran. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt, der ihm der Lösung dieser Geheimnisse einen Schritt näher bringen konnte, war im Moment das ominöse Zeichen an Coreys Arm.

Also saß er nun hier und blätterte bereits das dritte Buch durch. Das erste war eine Art Wörterbuch für Runen gewesen, doch dort war das Brandmal nicht aufgetaucht. Das zweite hatte ihm verraten sollen, ob solche Male magische Kräfte besaßen, aber er hatte nichts Entsprechendes gefunden. Und nun war er bei Traumdeutung angelangt – wenn das Mal an sich schon nichts Besonderes war, dann hatten womöglich die einzelnen Symbole eine Bedeutung. Allerdings hielt auch dieses Buch nichts Neues für ihn bereit; dass der Totenschädel für den Tod stand, konnte er sich selbst denken.

Seufzend klappte er das Buch zusammen und legte es zur Seite. Er versuchte, sich nochmals sein Gespräch mit Teddy in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch er konnte sich an kaum etwas Wichtiges erinnern. Im Gegenteil; das erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam, war das Versprechen des Älteren, ihm die Geheimgänge nach Hogsmeade zu zeigen. Bisher hatte Ted dieses Versprechen noch nicht eingelöst – zu schnell war er vorhin aus der Hütte verschwunden. Dennoch würde Al an diesem Wochenende ins Dorf kommen, und er wusste auch schon, wie ihm das gelingen würde.

James saß nun schon eine Stunde allein im Gemeinschaftsraum; Helena hatte sich mit ihrem Bruder am See getroffen, während er selbst wiederum gesagt hatte, er habe keine Lust. Tatsächlich wartete er darauf, dass Al aus der Bibliothek zurückkommen würde. Sein Bruder hatte zwar behauptet, für Verwandlung zu lernen, doch James glaubte ihm kein Wort. Gut, Albus war ein kleiner Streber, doch so aufgeregt in die Bibliothek zu rennen, passte nicht ins Bild. Die einzigen Momente, in denen James seinen Bruder in der letzten Zeit so zerstreut erlebt hatte, hatten allesamt mit Corey zu tun. James war sich nicht ganz sicher, was genau Al in der Bibliothek suchte, doch wenn es nichts mit dem Lehrer zu tun hatte, würde James einen Besen verspeisen.

Nach einer gefühlten weiteren Stunde – in Wahrheit waren es wohl kaum mehr als zehn Minuten gewesen – wurde das Warten endlich belohnt. Mit einem ganzen Stapel Bücher beladen kam Al durch das Porträtloch getorkelt. „Mann, für die paar Stunden Verwandlung musst du aber schon ne Menge Stoff lernen", meinte James grinsend. Sein Bruder allerdings schien zu erschöpft zu sein um zu lachen; stattdessen folgte nur ein böser Blick und ein Augenrollen. „Du Witzbold. Nein, ich hab nachgeschlagen, wegen Corey und so weiter." „Und? Was raus gefunden?" Al seufzte und James kannte die Antwort auch ohne Worte. „Nichts – also, nichts, das uns helfen könnte." „Vielleicht –", wollte James schon einen neuen Vorschlag bringen, als er etwas hörte. Er brauchte nicht lange, um das Geräusch zu erkennen: Flügelschläge. Er sah zum Fenster und tatsächlich flog in diesem Moment ein stattlicher Kauz durch dieses in den Raum und direkt auf ihn zu. James nahm dem Vogel den Brief ab und erkannte sofort die Handschrift. Er hob den Umschlag kurz hoch, so dass auch Al die Schrift sah und sein gemurmeltes ‚Dad' bestätigte James nur kurz mit einem Nicken.

„Dad schreibt, wir sollen ihn am Wochenende in Hogsmeade treffen", meinte der ältere der beiden Brüder nachdenklich. Auch Al schien das merkwürdig und sofort sah er überrascht auf. „Wir? Ich kann nicht hin, schon vergessen?" Diesmal war es James, der mit den Augen rollte. „Dad meint, ich soll dafür sorgen, dass du hinkommst – und nach Möglichkeit nicht gesehen wirst." Als Blick war unverändert skeptisch; wie sollte sein Bruder ihn bitte unbemerkt nach Hogsmeade bringen? Da fiel ihm ein, was Ted zu dem Thema Geheimgänge gesagt hatte: _„James musste ich die Geheimgänge nicht erst zeigen, der ist von selbst drauf gekommen..."_

„Du kennst die Geheimgänge, stimmt's? Aber wie..." Al konnte seine Frage nicht einmal zu Ende bringen, denn James war bereits mit einem Grinsen aufgestanden und hatte Al mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gegeben, er solle warten. Der tat wie ihm geheißen und nach ungefähr einer Minute war sein Bruder wieder da. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand, sowie ein alt wirkendes Stück Pergament in der linken.

Er faltete das Blatt auf dem Boden aus, doch soweit Albus sehen konnte, war es vollkommen leer. James sah sich kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum um, als habe er Angst, jemand könne sie beobachten. Doch niemand war da; um diese Uhrzeit waren die meisten entweder bereits beim Essen oder hielten sich irgendwo auf, wo man auch Freunde aus anderen Häusern treffen konnte. Dass sie allein waren, schien irgendwie auch James zu beruhigen und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Pergament. „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!" Die Worte seines Bruders ergaben für Al keinen Sinn und doch begann sich auf dem Pergament eine Art Begrüßung zu bilden: Dieselben Worte, die auch sein Vater vor über zwanzig Jahren zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte. Die Vorstellung der Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone – letzterer sein eigener Großvater. Von zwei von ihnen hatte James seine Namen erhalten, obwohl ihm nicht bewusst war, wer Tatze und Krone wirklich waren.

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers", verkündete James stolz. „Ich hab sie letztes Jahr aus Dads alten Sachen mitgehen lassen... Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er sie nicht mehr benutzt. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie nur Hogwarts zeigt... Natürlich inklusive sämtlicher Geheimgänge nach Hogsmeade."


End file.
